Stange things may occur after opening
by Alonelyhawk
Summary: Kagome's turned into a full demon, Sesshomaru has to train her or her demon blood will kill everyone she loves. Will Inuyasha finally admit his love to Kagome or will she kill him.
1. The truth

(I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi does)

* * *

Kagome was back in her own time packing things for another exciting adventure or so she called it. Inuyasha and shippou had also come through the well to make Kagome hurry.

" Kagome can we hurry it along alittle fast please," pleaded a scared little fox demon.

"Shippou if I go any faster I will forget a lot of important things like Inuyasha's ramen, and your chocolate, and Miroku's polish, well you got the idea,"

" What the hell is taking you so long," came a disgruntled call from no where.

"Coming," Kagome answered in a high voice.

Well as the three headed to the Bone well to meet up with Sango and Miroku something strange happened. As Inuyasha was about to unsheathe the tetsaiga Sesshomaru jumped and grabbed Kagome and jumped back through the well before anyone could notice.

" Kagome, oh where the hell could she be," a worried and scared hanyou paced around Kagome's time.

" Don't tell me we're stuck in this scary time?" Shippou stuttered, " how are we going to find out what happened to Kagome?"

"I don't know Shippou," Inuyasha growled as he started getting closer to the well.

After some time of Kagome screaming to be let go and punching the back of Sesshomaru's shoulder he finally dropped her.

" Now I want you sit there and be quiet because I have a piece of information you will be interested in." Kagome sat there bewildered and started thinking to herself completely tuning out the demon.

" Kagome I'm still talking here," he said as he motioned in front of her, "as I was saying not only do you have demon blood in you, but you are just like me full blood demon."

"WHAT! "she screamed, " how do you know this? How do you know that I'm a full blooded demon?"

"It seems that when my father was with Inuyasha's mother he had a mistress to the side and she was a full neko demon," Sesshomaru looked toward her.

" If that's what I think you said that mean you are my half brother, oh man I'm related to Inuyasha too." She whined.

" I'm still pondering why you haven't gotten any of my families traits and why you still look like a human."

Kagome got up and started running back to the well when Sesshomaru chased after her. She had this dazed look on her face.

* * *

(That's the end of this chapter)

Now I know this is a really short chapter but honestly it gets better and longer please keep reading!

Ja ne


	2. It all begins

((I don't own Inuyasha))

Sorry the first chapter was short

Kagome jumped through the well which dumbfounded everyone else because she suddenly reappeared with no sort of injury at all.

"What the hell happened to you," a baffled Inuyasha jumped at the sight of her.

"Inuyasha I want you to take the jewel and go back to your time I will becoming back in a short time, there is something I need to take of."

"Lady Kagome are you ok," Miroku said.

"Please just leave," Kagome the one who usually is in a good mood seemed to not want anything to do with the group anymore.

Kagome walked inside of her house and stay down right next to her mother. Kagome did something no one would think she would do. Kagome started to cry.

"What's the matter dear," her mother said cuddling her.

" What am I to you, do I look normal,"

" What do you mean by that Kagome,"

" What I mean is that am I adopted, if so how did you find me and where did you find me." A startled mother looked in amazement then got up and started to pace around the room.

"Well dear you probably would have never known if you had never gone through the well, but your grandfather wanted me to tell you, Kagome you are a demon."

" I had already found that out and let me guess Sesshomaru gave me to you,"

" Well yes but how did you know,"

" Guess who told me, but how come I show no marks of any demons,"

" Well Kagome your grandfather took you back through the well and went and talked to Keade she gave you a potion that would conceal your powers and any markings you would have until you were18 unless you found out now everything will probably come back within the next week or so."

" What do you mean in the next week,"

" That was part of the potion if we talk you change."

" So what exactly did I look like as a demon," Kagome's voice started to calm itself. She and her mother started to talk and they lost track of time until Kagome remembered what she had told Inuyasha.

" I've got to go mother when I return I probably wont look the same."

" I know dear but I shall hope for the best you are still my daughter remember that,"

" I love you."

Kagome ran as fast as she could to the well but she notice she was faster then normal.

" Oh no the changes must be happening faster then my mother expected." Kagome jumped through the well only to find a disgruntled hanyou standing there.

" Where the hell have you been,"

" Oh Inuyasha if you only knew," Kagome said with a whisper of a voice. " Come on Inuyasha lets catch up with the others."

" Fine wench," As the two sped of Inuyasha finally notice that Kagome was faster then normal actually it seemed that Kagome was catching Inuyasha. Inuyasha didn't say a word and when they met up with the others Sango noticed the speed as well.

" Hey Kagome why are you running so fast," Shippou wondered.

" I've been working out," Kagome lying. *Phew that was the only thing she could up with at that split second.

As the night slowly approached Inuyasha and the others decided to set up camp. Kagome who was now worried about her secret decide to go to the Hot Springs. She told every one but Miroku where she was going and Sango wanted to join her but Kagome refused. 

" Oh what am I going to do," Kagome said to herself in the hot springs. For some odd reason Kagome had this feeling someone was watching her but she didn't care Kagome sank under the water for a minute and when she came back up every thing looked different to her. So she got out dried herself off and looked for a mirror when after a lot of searching she found one and she couldn't believe her own eyes had become gold just like Inuyasha's. 

" Oh crap, oh crap what am I going to do, well I can't just stand here all night I'm going to have to go back before the whole party comes for me," Kagome did not know what to do so she started walking very slowly back to the others.

Kagome was about half of the way back when Sesshomaru came out of nowhere.

" Well, well, well what do we have here a demoness walking around in the middle of the night how inviting." 

" Sesshomaru its me Kagome,"

" Really now Kagome why are your eyes gold."

"I think you know that reason,"

" I do indeed and your blood is changing right? Well tell me Kagome why might that be happening all of a sudden."

"It was all because of you Sesshomaru when you told me what I was, what I am, now I'm turning back into a demon and you know what I don't appreciate it one bit I tell you." 

" If you ever need me just remember you and I are related once you are fully turned I will test you powers don't forget that."

At that Sesshomaru turned and sped off and Kagome stood there in bewilderment, as she continued walking Kagome started to notice her surroundings a little more in depth more then what any human could. All the trees seemed bigger and rounder the night sky seemed much darker and the air seemed much clearer.

((( Don't you just love it )))

Chapter 3 and all the rest will be coming soon


	3. More Changes

(((Yes it Chapter three people I feel

really sad because I'm going on the third chapter

and no one has reviewed I am deeply saddened

oh well here is the third YIPPEEES))

** Wipes tear drop from cheek**

Chapter three: Even more mayhem

While Kagome looked around the forest a set of eyes was watching her. Kagome turned around in a flash and ran toward the bushes the eyes where coming from. When she got there she picked up a disgruntled Shippou.

" Kagome put me down,"

" Shippou what are you doing here,"

" Kagome I.. I .. what's wrong with your eyes." Kagome then turned around and put Shippou in her lap.

" Shippou I have to tell you something that I just learned today,"

" Kagome tell me I can keep it a secret if you want me to."

" You don't have to keep it secret just wait a while to tell anyone."

"Ok you can count on me," Shippou said with a little encouragement. So Kagome sat and told Shippou everything and the little fox demon sat and listened to the whole thing.

" So now I'm turning into a demon."

" It'll be ok Kagome I'll stick by you through anything you know that." Just then Kagome and Shippou heard Inuyasha calling to see if they were ok.

" Be right there," both of them yelled at the same time.

*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Kagome and Shippou came running up to the others and were greeted by a gasp. Kagome then remembered her eyes were gold.

" What the hell is wrong with you eyes Kagome," Inuyasha came up and stared into them in amazement. 

" Well Inuyasha will you come with me for a minute," Kagome answered in a quiet voice.

" Why,"

" Just come,"

" You might want to Inuyasha," Shippou butted in.

" Oh alright but this better be important,"

" Oh I think you will find it to be."

After a little bit of walking Kagome decided it was time to tell Inuyasha the truth about her when a terrible pain came over her in a wave. She kneeled down and grabbed her stomach.

" Oh god Kagome what's going on, Kagome please answer me oh god oh god."

" Inuyasha just please give me a minute and I'll be fine."

" How can you be sure of that."

" I don't exactly no but please stay right by me," Kagome started to slip in and out of consciousness.

Just then Kagome sat up and stared at Inuyasha for a moment.

" What are you looking at Inuyasha,"

" Ok Kagome I think you should tell me what's going on but first go and take a look at yourself over at the stream," Inuyasha just kept staring and Kagome which kinda freaked her out.

"AAAGGGHHHH my hair, my hands, my face, my ears, a week my ass, probably by tomorrow every thing with be complete."

(Getting to what she looked like Kagome had pointed ears just like Sesshomaru's, Sliver hair down to her butt, red strips down her cheeks, golden eyes, claws, and everyone I didn't forget she had sharp fangs even sharper the Inuyasha's and one simple red streak in her hair.)

"What do you mean by that."

" If you haven't already noticed I'm turning into a full fledged demon." Kagome then told Inuyasha what she had learned from both Sesshomaru and her mother.

" So you're related to me and Sesshomaru, that can't be good," 

"Not only that but when I was coming back from the hot springs your brother stopped me and started acting weird, he said something about testing my full power but before that he was all brotherly."

" Kagome you're my sister."

" It was surprising to me to,"

" Kagome no matter what is going to happen I still want to find the rest of the jewel shards."

"You idiot your supposed to show some interest in me knowing we are siblings."

" Is this what humans would do because in my time every fights their sibling's," Inuyasha stood poised to strike.

" Well yeah," Kagome said with a little uneasiness and then she backed away, " Hopefully your joking right."

" Your gonna be a wimp as a demon you know that."

" I'm just learning give me time,"

" Well lets test this new power shall we all you have to do is keep up with me if you do I will bond with as you want me to." (I HATE BONDING) Inuyasha grumbled to himself.

The two started running as fast as they could and it turned out that since Kagome had gotten more features to her she had also become faster then Inuyasha. Being the annoying one he is Inuyasha tried to out speed Kagome by taking a more harmful route.

Now if nobody reviews I will

Start getting angry

** Eyes turn red**

Review Please


	4. Who,What,Wait

I still only have 4 reviews for my story

But I hope there will be more

**Gets on Knees and starts praying**

Kagome with all her ambition kept following Inuyasha until she started to get a bad feeling. 

"Inuyasha where are we,"

"We are almost back to the others, or so I think," Inuyasha started to slow down and noticed where he was.

"Inuyasha I have a very bad feeling, wait what's that smell,"

" Sesshomaru," was all Inuyasha could say in a low and unstable voice, " We're near his home,"

" What how could you lead us down the wrong path,"

" I was bent up trying to beat you.." Before Inuyasha could finish his sentence Sesshomaru flew down and tried to attack both of them with his poisonous claws.

" Well Kagome I see your turning out to be a beautiful Inu-Demon but that doesn't matter I will still kill you."

" Wait, why Sesshomaru I thought you were being nice to me since you and I are related." Kagome stood in wonder.

" Well it turns out that you and I are only half brother and sister. But you and this mutt aren't related in any form except for the demon blood that flows threw every demon," with that Sesshomaru went to strike Kagome but she leapt out of the way.

" Wow I didn't know I could do that," Kagome looked at Sesshomaru.

" Quick Kagome this way," Inuyasha pointed to an opening in the woods.

As the two sped off Sesshomaru stood and pondered alittle." I'm still going to get to know her more after all we are related with alittle chuckle he turned and walked back to his castle.

" Inuyasha why did Sesshomaru do that."

" So your not my sister." Inuyasha was quiet for a moment.

" I guess not," Kagome said showing a little disappointment in her voice.

" Let's get back to the others." Inuyasha seemed more distant then normal.

As the two ran off chasing each other but mostly it was Inuyasha trying to keep up with Kagome. When they finally reached the others Sango ran over and hugged Kagome.

" Oh Kagome Shippou told us everything look at you your beautiful."

" Well thank you but I really want to keep this low so any enemies wouldn't attack us,"

** " Why didn't I think of that,"** Inuyasha said quietly forgetting that Kagome now could hear his quiet comments. 

Kagome just stood and smiled at Inuyasha. Then Inuyasha went over and sat near a tree and started to think, 

" God she's beautiful but she's turning into a full Inu-Demon and I'm just half. As soon as the shikon jewel is complete I will become a full-fledged demon that show everyone."

" **Humph** Kagome you will never know how much you remind me of Kikyo but no you not Kikyo you will never be that is why when I become full demon you will be my mate, **feh** how do I even ask her that."

Inuyasha was thinking so hard that he hadn't notice Kagome had walked up to him. " Hello Inuyasha Hello,"

Inuyasha almost jumped out of his skin, " Why the hell did you do that," Inuyasha spat out as he gasped for air.

" Hey calm down, penny for you thoughts,"

" What the hell does that mean."

" Never mind what were you thinking about,"

" Jeez can't a guy get any alone time."

" Well sorry I was just curious,"

" **feh** Kagome go make some ramen,"

" Sure Inuyasha," Kagome said as she got up patted Inuyasha's head, turned and walked back to the fire. When Kagome got back to the others she stopped looked at Inuyasha and fainted.

Inuyasha was the first person to her side.

"What's going on," Shippou said.

" When we were in the forest she did this but she snapped right out of it, but afterwards she looked more like a demon." Inuyasha spat as he lifted Kagome up onto his shoulder.

" Well it doesn't look like she's snapping right out of it now," Sango said with some worry in her voice.

" How the hell should I know,"

" I think lady Kagome might be in no trouble at all," Miroku joined in.

"How would you know," Sango and Inuyasha turned their heads and gave Miroku a menacing look. They carried the limp Kagome into Keade's hut.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

" I guess she found out about her heritage,"

" Keade will she be ok," Inuyasha cut off Keade.

" Yes Ye impatient one,"

" Ok for the big question when," Inuyasha sarcastically answered back.

" In three days,"

" WHAT that long,"

"Inuyasha I think you should calm down," Shippou poked at Inuyasha's side.

" Leave me alone twerp,"

Sorry it took so long to finish this chapter but

School played a big part so everyone get paper

And write anger letters to school.

** Gathers group of people with pitchforks**


	5. Heritage, and a new ally

School Hate It

5 reviews

Not enough need more

I'm going to write this chapter

And then I won't write anymore

Until I get 7

Three long Days

" Why three day Keade," Sango started in.

" Well it's all because of her heritage,"

" Yeah and for another question, my damned brother said that me and Kagome aren't related but he and she are," Inuyasha looked puzzled.

" Well let me start at the beginning,"

*^*^Flash Back*^*^

" Sesshomaru was about 20 in human years and you Inuyasha were not even a year old when Kagome was born. Your father had been away from his castle for sometime and your mother had been left in charge. When your father came home he had Kagome in his arms. Your brother was the first one to react to the new bundle of joy,"

" And who may this be,"

" Sesshomaru this is Kagome you and her are related, She half Inu-Demon and half-youkai demon. You will train her to be a great warrior."

" Father, where did she come from."

"I did not bear this child if that is what you mean. It was my half brother Sehesi."

" What could have happened that Sehesi could not have taken care of his own child."

" He has been killed that is what,"

" So Kagome is related to Inuyasha and me."

" She and you are cousins nothing more, to Inuyasha there is no relation only the demon blood that runs through her veins any demons veins."

^*^*End Flash Back*^*^

The four just stood there in amazement. Keade got up and walked over to where Kagome lay.

" Why didn't Sesshomaru remember this," Inuyasha gave a puzzled look.

" After ye brother brought the girl, I told her about a family that I know which is Kagome's human parents. He took Kagome to the well and he jumped in. That was the first time anyone had gone through the well, Kagome gave him the ability to go through it. He came through it without the child and pleaded with me to erase his memory."

"Then the grandfather came back through and asked for a potion to conceal her demon blood."

" So since Kagome is becoming a demon again Sesshomaru is regaining his memory."

"Yes,"

" But Kagome had told us that when Sesshomaru first told her, she and him were brothers also to Inuyasha," Sango Stated.

" After awhile potions do wear off as you know, he was just trying to remember her."

" So Keade, if my father had any liking to Kagome don't you think he would have left her anything like my Tetsaiga." Inuyasha gave a serious look.

" Sehesi, left Kagome a sword just like yours, forged from her fathers fang, powerful the sword is. It can kill 1000 demons in one strike and can save 1000humans."

" 1000, my Tetsaiga can only kill 100 demons." Inuyasha jumped up and looked Kagome.

" Yes, but the sword is hidden under a waterfall."

" Where is this waterfall?"

" It's a 2 day journey for a human, but only a half-day for a demon. Head north into the woods until you reach you tree Inuyasha, then head west until your reach Sesshomaru castle. Afterwards head north once again until you reach the waterfall. The sword is hidden deep inside the cave."

" Since Sesshomaru can't touch my sword can I touch hers."

" Yes but it wont Transform like your Tetsaiga, it will stay as your is now."

" We all should go," Shippou gladly smiled.

" Yeah no use sitting here doing nothing," Miroku added in.

" Feh, fine you guys can go."

The four left the hut in search of the new sword. " Inuyasha you will learn something new on this trip use it wisely," Keade said quietly as she walked back in the hut. The group kept on traveling day and night until they finally reached the waterfall.

" This is it, I can feel a great power." Inuyasha stiffened.

" Inuyasha I feel a strange presence here," Sango grabbed her giant boomerang. " I don't think it's the sword ether." Just then a giant Snake demon came rushing out of the cave and tried to strike Inuyasha but he leapt out of the way.

" Why have you come to this place," The snake demon bellowed.

" We've come for the sword."

" Only a full blooded demon may enter here and it must share the same blood as the owner." The snake hissed and retired back to its cave.

" Why didn't Keade remember this?" Shippou stated.

" The only one I know that's related to Kagome is Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said growling.

" Do you think he will help us," Sango questioned.

" If I know my brother he rather kill us then help,"

" How do you know that," a low voice came from behind them.

" Sesshomaru, why have you come here," Inuyasha stood poised to attack.

" As you have probably already heard I'm supposed to train Kagome when she becomes her demon self again."

" Inuyasha I don't trust him," Miroku stiffened and grabbed his hand that contains the wind tunnel.

Inuyasha drew the Tetsaiga and pointed it toward Sesshomaru, " Just remember Sesshomaru I'm watching your every move and I will kill you if you pull anything stupid I'm only doing this for Kagome."

" Don't worry little brother," Sesshomaru called out as he walked through the waterfall. Everything was quiet for what seemed like an hour until Sesshomaru walked out with a sheathed sword. Everyone ran up very cautiously to see that the sword was encased in a golden Sheathe.

" We must hurry back to Kagome she is awakening," Sesshomaru said.

(Might be A Cliffy hehehe,

Need more reviews people)


	6. Awakening

Wow people must like the story

Three more reviews its

A world record

Awakening

" What do you mean she's awakening it's only been two days since she fell asleep," Inuyasha growled.

" The potion must be wearing off earlier then we've expected," Sesshomaru looked serious. " We must get back quickly, there's no telling what might happen,"

" What the hell do you mean,"

" On the fateful day when our father was killed he told me before he died to take heed of Kagome she is a powerful demon stronger then I, faster then Kouga even with the shards in his legs, She can even manipulate Naraku if she wanted to."

" She's that powerful," Inuyasha seemed to have alittle worry in his voice.

" No one knows her true power, I kept it from coming out this long."

" Sango, Miroku, and Shippou, Sesshomaru and I are going to go ahead it's the only way we can reach her in time."

" Right," the three said in unison. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru sped off as fast as they could go.

^*^*^*Back at Keade's Hut*^*^*^

Kagome's once limp body started to stir. Keade had noticed it out of the corner of her eye. She slowly walked over to Kagome. Keade put a cool wash cloth on Kagome's head and started to chant some words. Soon there was a red light floating above Kagome it slowly drifted down onto the floor it went underneath Kagome and engulfed her in it. The light turned from red to black. Keade stood there as if she knew what was happening.

Soon the light had disappeared and there Kagome had awoken looking like a full demon. Hear ears still looked like Sesshomaru's, Her eyes once deep and loving looked full of hatred, her silver hair with a red streak had stayed the same but instead of a red streak the tips of her hair black. There was a black crescent quarter moon in the middle of her forehead. Her clothes had changed to look like Kagura's, the only difference was that the colors were blood red with black flowers going down one side of the Kimono.

" Keade were are the others." Kagome spoke with Venom in her voice.

" They have gone to find you r sword Lady Kagome,"

" When will they return,"

" They should be back tonight, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha will be that is."

" Good I could use a quick warm up," Kagome said while flexing her claws. She then exited the hut, only to have Keade follower her.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were still running as fast as they could when Sesshomaru stopped abruptly.

" She has been awaken cant you feel her strength."

" We still must hurry back before she hurts any," Inuyasha jumped at the sentence. Thinking of his Kagome the sweet and innocent Kagome who had cared for him in so many ways destroying or kill anything. They took off running once more only to be stopped by Kagome herself.

" My sword hand it over," Kagome yelled with her eyes red.

" Kagome you must calm yourself your demon blood will only make you kill." Sesshomaru yelled back.

" Kagome," Inuyasha just stood there in amazement seeing Kagome for the first time being a full demon.

" Do you like what you see Inuyasha," Kagome said with a chuckle. " Sesshomaru I know just what my blood will do but if you don't hand over the sword you will be my first victim,"

" Kagome please listen I know this isn't you," Inuyasha called to Kagome.

" Inuyasha you don't know anything," Kagome hollered back at him.

" Inuyasha she cant control her rage," Sesshomaru stated to Inuyasha. Keade came out right behind Kagome and chanted something only Kagome could hear. Then Kagome fell to the ground, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha ran over to her, Keade had walked.

" What happened Keade," Inuyasha was the first one speak up.

" After the transformation was complete Kagome said she was going to battle with you two."

" What do you think made her transform early,"

" Her soul,"

" What's wrong with her soul did Kikyo try to steal it,"

"No Inuyasha it has become whole again,"

" So Kikyo is dead," 

" Hai,"

Sesshomaru was about to pick Kagome but she pushed his hand away. Inuyasha looked at Kagome only to see her eyes back to normal.

" Kagome are you ok,"

" Inuyasha I heard everything," Kagome just stood there.

" Kagome, do you really think I was still in love with her,"

" Inuyasha I knew you had stop loving her for some time, Inuyasha where are the others," 

"They will be here tomorrow,"

" Keade do you think Kagome is well enough to give her the sword," Sesshomaru asked.

" Yes she now has power over her demon blood,"

" Oh yeah Inuyasha why is Sesshomaru here,"

" He was the only who could get your sword."

"What sword,"

" You mean you don't remember when you were asking for it," 

" No, why"

" Never mind, Sesshomaru give her the sword."

" I am not you pet," Sesshomaru still then walked over to Kagome and gave her the golden sheathed sword. Kagome drew the sword only to be amazed to see that it had transformed just like the Tetsaiga.

This Chapters done people

Please Review


	7. Training between brothers

Thank you 

Thank you

I really appreciate

** Grabs a reviewer Award**

The reviews

Keep them coming

Training Between Brothers

" Kagome now if you please I would like to start you're training," Sesshomaru started in.

" Not tonight Sesshomaru I feel really tired." Kagome answered back.

" Sesshomaru you can leave now you don't have to stay here," Inuyasha started to get alittle annoyed by his brother's presence.

" Inuyasha calm down," Kagome started to pat Inuyasha's head.

" I think we three should go back to my castle," Sesshomaru asked politely looking toward Kagome.

" Not on your life," Inuyasha snarled.

" Please calm down Inuyasha," Kagome starred at both of them.

" I'm only think of what's best for you," Sesshomaru said, " After all we are family,"

"That is true Sesshomaru but I would like to stay here tonight, and wait for the others."

" It is your own decision, I will be back." Sesshomaru said as he walked off into the woods.

" It's about time he left," Inuyasha walked over to Kagome.

" Inuyasha do you hate him that badly,"

" Why would you ask that wench,"

" I am not a WENCH," Kagome said as she gave Inuyasha a slight smack on the back of his head. Not knowing her own strength Inuyasha was on the ground in an instant.

" I'm sorry Inuyasha," Kagome said as she helped him up.

" Where did Keade go she was right over there," Inuyasha pointed.

" She probably went back to her hut,"

"Come on lets go you said you were tired,"

" That was only to get Sesshomaru away,"

" So if your not tired what do you want to do."

" Oh I don't know," Kagome said while giving a sly look. Kagome still had her sword in her hand and placed it back in the sheathe.

" Kagome um. Do you mind if I ask what it feels like,"

"What,"

" Being a full demon,"

" I don't know really how to describe it," She gave a heart filled look into his eyes.

" Kagome, Kagome," It was Shippou in the background. Miroku, Sango, and Shippou were riding Kirara.

" Hey you guys," Kagome was waving. Inuyasha turned around and closed his eyes ' Man why did they have to come now I was just starting to get close to Kagome.'

" Kagome are you ok, we were worried," Sango ran up to Kagome.

" Why would you be worried about me," Sango gave an innocent look toward Inuyasha who had turned around to see the others.

" No reason Kagome, we were just gone for awhile and missed you," Shippou jumped on Kagome's shoulder.

" Well I'm sorry you missed me that much."

" Can we go back to Keade's hut now," Inuyasha gave an annoyed look toward the others.

" I think we should after all you guys did have a long journey," Kagome smiled toward the others. Inuyasha just starred at Kagome noticing her smile, with that he gave a little grin to. As they walked back to the hut Kagome knew someone was still in the shadows, ' why hasn't he left yet.' 

Sesshomaru new Kagome had known his presence was still there. As they group then walked into the hut he then jumped down from a branch and walked back to his own castle.

" What am I going to do about that mutt, he won't let me get anywhere near Kagome,"

" Lord Sesshomaru Rin has come to say goodnight," Jaken announced.

" Send her in," Rin walked into the chamber and hugged Sesshomaru.

" I missed you today Sesshy-Chan."

" I missed you too sweetie no go on and go to bed oh and give Jaken a hard time,"

" Yes Sesshy," She gave an innocent smiled toward Sesshomaru and as she turned gave an evil glare toward the little green toad.

^*^*^*^*^* Back at the hut

Inuyasha and the others walked to see a Keade meditating.

" Hey Keade what's the matter," Shippou started in.

" Inuyasha you must let Sesshomaru train Kagome or else she will keep going in and out of her demon fits."

" Well why can't I train her," Inuyasha gave a depressed look.

" Your training would have no meaning you'd show her barely anything that she wouldn't already learn from watching you fight,"

" Well that doesn't mean I can't help,"

" Inuyasha calm down were going to have to get your brothers help weather we like it or not," Sango butted in. Kagome got up and walked out of the hut without saying a word.

" Inuyasha go and apologize to her," 

" What did I do now," Inuyasha walked out of the hut to find that Kagome's scent lead away in the direction of Sesshomaru's castle.

" Oh shit, what is she doing going there," Inuyasha sped off as fast as he could go. Soon he stopped and looked around.

" Her scent ends here but I don't feel her presence," without warning Kagome swooped down and punctured Inuyasha left shoulder with her claws.

" Kagome what, why." Inuyasha slowly turned around to see that Kagome's eyes were once again red with a desire to kill. Inuyasha clutched his shoulder in pain.

" I'm tired of being treated like your pet, I can make my own decisions."

" Oh shit Kagome snap out of this," Inuyasha tried to pull the Tetsaiga out but Kagome was on him in a flash. She pinned him to the ground and started to running a single claw down Inuyasha's cheek, she didn't do it hard enough to draw blood but it tempted her.

" Tell me why I shouldn't kill you right know."  


" Kagome listen to yourself."

" There is nothing wrong with me but how about your shoulder Inuyasha."

" Kagome this is for your own good." Inuyasha kicked as hard as he could to get her off of him, she went flying into the air and smacked into a tree. Dust flew every where making a cloud of smoke around Kagome.

" Do you think that actually hurt," Kagome walked slowly until Inuyasha could see her. After the dust had settled she stood there and flexed her claws. Then she turned and looked at forest they were in.

" I know your there Sesshomaru come out now," Kagome Screamed as Sesshomaru came leaping out of a tree.

"Inuyasha draw you Tetsaiga," Sesshomaru commanded as soon as he landed on the ground.

(Cliffy don't you think hehehehehe)

Need more reviews.


	8. A new Power

Please more reviews people

You kept with me threw the whole story

Don't stop caring

A new Power

" What do mean draw my Tetsaiga, I wont hurt Kagome,"

" You must or else you will die,"

" No never, KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted as loud as his voice could go.

" Inuyasha you might want to listen to him," Kagome laughed venomously.

" No Kagome you will listen to me this isn't you this has never been you Kagome, you are not this evil," Inuyasha leapt at Kagome only to be struck in the back by Kagome's claws. Inuyasha lay on the ground in his own blood for a few seconds and picked himself up. Only to show Inuyasha himself had eyes as blood red as Kagome's.

" This will be fun," Kagome laughed.

" You bet your life on it," Inuyasha answered back, he took on look at his shoulder and looked at Kagome.

" Ah Poor Inuyasha are you still bleeding,"

" You'll pay for that," 

" Inuyasha you must not attack her, you need to draw the Tetsaiga," Sesshomaru called to him.

" I will do what ever I damn will please," Inuyasha answered back. Inuyasha just starred at Kagome.

" What's the matter little boy afraid to come at me,"

" Not on your life," Inuyasha reacted as soon as he said that. Kagome reacted as well by taking off running straight towards Inuyasha. Kagome got to Inuyasha and threw him hard against a nearby tree, knocking the wind out of him.

" Is that all you got,"

" Inuyasha we're trying to calm her not get yourself killed," Sesshomaru bellowed.

" Shut the fuck up," Inuyasha said with a gasp of air.

'I must go get help,' Sesshomaru thought to him self, as he ran off towards Keade's hut.

^*^*^*^*^

"Shouldn't they back yet," Shippou started in.

" Give them time," Keade spoke quietly. Just then Sesshomaru burst through the door.

" Someone must help them, both are in their Demon State and there's no reasoning with them." The others jumped at the sentence.

"Sango, Miroku, you must stay here, they will get over it by themselves," Keade commanded.

" Keade how can you say that," Sesshomaru was trying to be serious.

" If I know Inuyasha he will stop Kagome, also Kagome will stop Inuyasha."

" Wont they kill themselves," Sango quickly answered.

" Right now they are evenly matched,"

" But didn't Sesshomaru tell us Kagome is stronger then any demon,"

" Hai,"

^*^*^*^*

Inuyasha and Kagome were still going at it, by now Inuyasha had landed a couple good attack's on Kagome. But on the other hand Inuyasha's wounds were still bleeding.

" Why are you slowing down Inuyasha," Kagome spat gasping for air.

" I'm not, it's you who is slowing down," Inuyasha said doing the same.

" Surely you think I Kagome ruler of the Eastern Lands can be killed by a pathetic half demon like you," Kagome drew out her sword, it seemed to be twice the size of Tetsaiga.

" How about we find out," Inuyasha lunged at Kagome with all his might only to be stopped by a deadly swing by her blade, the sword threw Inuyasha a great distance. Kagome walked up to Inuyasha.

" My sword the Jaki-Kiban can kill anyone I wish it to." Inuyasha's body lay there, he was barely alive at that point and time. Kagome picked up Inuyasha and took his body deep within the forest. She then placed two fingers on the black crescent moon on her forehead. She closed her eyes and then took the two fingers and punctured her arm. She took two drops of blood from her palm and dropped them in Inuyasha's mouth.

" Heal, and live Inuyasha now is not your time to die," Kagome then fell unconscious.

*^*^*^*

Back at Keade's hut Everyone seemed alittle tense at Sesshomaru's presence except for Keade.

" What's taking them so long," Sesshomaru asked.

" Sesshomaru go back to your castle straight to it don't wonder anywhere Inuyasha and Kagome will be there very shortly,"

" Lady Keade…"

"Just go Sesshomaru," Keade urged. Sesshomaru exited the hut and ran toward his castle.

" Do you want us to do anything lady Keade," Miroku started in.

" Just stay away from those three for the next couple of days their powers are going to be to much to handle until Kagome gets her training, When she goes into her demon state she gives anything that stands in her way a boast of power."

^*^*^*^*^*

Inuyasha and Kagome slept until that next morning. Inuyasha was the first to wake up he slowly opened his eyes and noticed Kagome's body slumped over his.

" Hey Kagome wake up sweetie," he gently touched her cheek. Her eyes flew open and noticed her surrounding's.

" Inuyasha are you ok,"

" I don't know how did we get here,"

" Oh Inuyasha I almost killed you," 

" I know but I'm still living aren't I, but my wounds are still bleeding badly,"

" Here let me help you up, Keade cannot cure these wounds I must take you to Sesshomaru,"

" I will not go to my brother."

" You stubborn fool would you rather die,"

" I will go anywhere except for my brothers," Inuyasha passed out as soon as he said that. Kagome got up and sped off towards Sesshomaru's scent. She found him halfway through the forest.

" Sesshomaru please help," She called to him, carrying the limp Inuyasha on her shoulder.

" Kagome what's the matter,"

" It's your brother, he lost a lot of blood when we we're fighting,"

" Come we will go to my castle," Sesshomaru took Inuyasha from Kagome, " I will carry him,"

" Fine, just don't hurt him," 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Kagome's sword Means (Evil Energy Fang) when drawn it calms her demon blood like Inuyasha's that was why Sesshomaru wanted Inuyasha to draw his sword so Kagome would do to same.


	9. Caring, and Commitment

4 more reviews

I need more

Have you people given up?

Please keep sending your love

It gives me Inspiration

Caring, and Commitment

After sometime of walking Sesshomaru and Kagome entered the castle Sesshomaru called home. They walked through a grand ballroom an up a giant column of stairs, until they finally reached a giant room filled will a giant four cross bed trimmed with gold, it even had a balcony you could see the whole entire forest from. Sesshomaru gentle laid Inuyasha's unconscious body on the bed.

"I feel like I've been here before," Kagome sat on the bed.

" You have been but you were only a baby then." Sesshomaru grabbed a box of wraps and a bottle of a Red glowing liquid.

" Why does that bottle smell like Inuyasha,"

" It's Inuyasha's full demon blood,"

" Why do you have that and how did you get it," Kagome tensed.

" Well lets just say when we last fought it came into my possession."

" What will it do to him,"

"It will heal him quickly but I'm not going to give it all to him only a couple drops, he might go into his demon state if I gave it all to him," Sesshomaru added while he dropped three drops of blood in each wound.

" How long will it take for him to heal,"

"You did do him a lot of damage Kagome,"

" I know I feel bad enough already." Just then Jaken came in.

" Lord Sesshomaru what are you doing with that wench,"

" Jaken I will kill you if you call my relative that again,"

" Oh Lord Sesshomaru I am sorry, my apologies lady Kagome,"

" You are forgiven Jaken," Kagome smiled faintly.

" Jaken where is Rin,"

" She is playing in the garden my lord,"

" Keep her in there and I want you to ready the training ground,"

" May I ask why my lord,"

" No you may not," Sesshomaru gave a killing stare toward him. Jaken then left the room in a hurry.

" Why are you so hard on him," Kagome asked with some caring in her voice.

" I don't really care for him but Rin seems to like him," By this time Sesshomaru had finished wrapping Inuyasha's wounds. " Kagome will you please follow me to the training grounds."

" Sure whatever you want I mean this is you castle." Sesshomaru walked out of the room, as did Kagome. They walked back down the stairs and Sesshomaru lead Kagome into what seemed like a giant stadium inside of the castle.

" Wow this place is huge," Kagome was stunned as she walked into the room.

" Kagome now if you please, will you draw the Jaki-Kiban," Kagome did, as she was told the sword was twice the size of the Tetsaiga.

" Kagome do you notice anything different has you wield this sword,"

" Well there's this weird smell," Sesshomaru stood there as if he was astounded, ' she can already sense the sword's power,'

" What does that mean," Kagome was confused, she placed the sword over her shoulder.

" Kagome do you know about Inuyasha's wind scar," 

" Yes actually, I do why,"

" Well your sword has ten times the power his has,"

" Seriously,"

" That is not all, do you know how I can heal anyone with my Tenseiga,"

" Yeah so," 

"Well your sword can heal up to 1000 humans,"

" I didn't know it had that much power," She looked at her in amazement. Just then Inuyasha burst through the giant wooden doors grasping his shoulder.

" Kagome I told you I didn't want to come anywhere near my brother," Kagome put her sword on the ground rushed over to Inuyasha so he could lean on her.

" I know Inuyasha but you would have died if I didn't bring you here,"

" You know I'm only doing this for you," Inuyasha growled.

" Jaken," Sesshomaru yelled, soon the little green toad walked in.

" Yes, my lord,"

" Get him something he can sit on, and something cool he can drink,"

" Yes my lord," Jaken looked at Kagome then to Inuyasha then he left the room.

" Why are you helping me," Inuyasha looked at his brother.

" I'm not, I'm helping Kagome," Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha. Soon Jaken came in with a chair that looked like it was fit for a king, and he also brought in some water for Inuyasha.

" That will be all Jaken, now go take care of Rin,"

" Yes Sesshomaru," Jaken left the room and Kagome sat Inuyasha down. She gave him the water but he refused.

" Inuyasha if you don't drink this I'm going to get angry,"

" Fine, I'll drink it but I don't want to," He drank the water down in two gulps and sat the glass down.

" Kagome please come back over here now," Sesshomaru said while he picked up her sword. Kagome grasped the sword and it returned to its huge state.

" Kagome now I want you to focus your eyes on the sword for a minute." Kagome did as she was told and then Sesshomaru came over and grabbed Kagome's arm.

" What are you doing?"

" Just watch," Sesshomaru grabbed the top of Kagome's hand and made her swing her sword back in forth until Kagome could see a sort of reddish glow starting to come off the sword.

" Can you see it,"

" If you mean the reddish glow yeah but what does that mean,"

" That is the power to heal humans,"

" Do you think I could heal Inuyasha with this,"

" No his demon blood will heal him, now Kagome I want you to try and bring your demon blood out."

" I cant I might kill again,"

" You will not kill anyone or anything,"

" How would you know that,"

" Trust me, because if you do lose control I will stop you,"

" You won't hurt her, because if you do I will kill you myself" Inuyasha snarled.

" Oh Inuyasha there's no reason to get mad," Kagome giggled.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Hey People how are you 

I'm great I found out I past all

My exams Yippee!!!

That's why these last few chapters have had a change in the mood


	10. Regret and Lust

Well back to the story

Chapter 10 this is

The reviews have

Barely come in 

I might just have to stop

** Evil Grin**

Lust and Regret

" Kagome I'm only doing this for your safety," Inuyasha gave a faint-hearted smile.

" I know Inuyasha that is why I will not try anything like that until your healed, Sesshomaru you heard me right,"

" It is what you wish Kagome," Sesshomaru just starred at them for little bit. 'She does really care for him,' He thought to himself. Kagome helped Inuyasha back to the bedroom, and back into the bed when she jumped up on the bed herself.

" Now Inuyasha I want you to lay here and not give anyone any sort of trouble,"

"Yes Kagome," Inuyasha starred at her for a minute.

" Inuyasha what's the matter,"

"Kagome please don't trust Sesshomaru,"

" He and I are related Inuyasha,"

" So am I to him,"

" Oh Inuyasha it will be ok," Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha and he gave a faint smile.

" I love you Kagome,"

" I love you to Inuyasha," Kagome said while drifting off to sleep. Inuyasha lay there and he kept looking at Kagome, until Sesshomaru walked into the room.

" I'm only here to change the dressings on your wounds,"

" What do you have planned for her,"

" Until your healed I can't do anything,"

" I still can't believe you are helping me,"

" It was at Lady Kagome's wish, if you would have come to me willingly I would have killed you on the spot," Sesshomaru yanked hard at the bandage making Inuyasha wince.

" Kagome is a strong demon as you already know," Sesshomaru started in.

" Yeah and,"

" What you didn't know is that when were fighting Kagome last you and her were equally matched in strength,"

" That cant be Kagome is stronger then you,"

" When Kagome goes into her demon state anything that chooses to fight her gets a boost energy, but what I know from taking care of her as a child is that she still will win, I don't know how but she does." Sesshomaru finished re-wrapping Inuyasha wounds and moved towards the door.

" Take care Inuyasha," Sesshomaru gave a menacing laugh while exiting the room.

" What the hell does that mean," Inuyasha lay back down only to be greeted by Kagome's soft silver hair. Inuyasha smiled and drifted off to sleep.

^^*^*^*^*^*^*^^

Sesshomaru walked down the hallway until he reached Rin's room, Rin and Jaken where running around the room Jaken trying to catch Rin that is.

" Rin stop that," was the only thing that left Sesshomaru's lips.

" Sesshomaru I missed you today," Rin went up to Sesshomaru and hug his waist.

" I know Rin, I will be gone tomorrow too,"

" Can I come with you fluffy-chan,"

" No Rin you must stay with Jaken, and please do not call me that,"

" Yes Sesshy," Rin smiled and ran to her bed. Sesshomaru walked over and tucked her in and sent Jaken out of the room. Sesshomaru send his goodnights and shut the door behind him.

" Is she sleeping my lord,"

" Yes, Jaken I am going to need something's ready tomorrow morning,"

" Like what master," Sesshomaru walked on and Jaken followed closely behind while Sesshomaru listed off items for Kagome's practice tomorrow.

^^*^*^*^*^*^^^

That next morning Inuyasha was up before Kagome and he felt refreshed in a way. His wounds no longer hurt and he seemed to have a lot of energy. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and thought to himself how beautiful she looked while sleeping only to have Kagome flutter her eyes open.

" Morning sleepy head," Inuyasha smiled as he rubbed her head playfully.

" How are you feeling today Inuyasha,"

" I feeling great why,"

" How are your wounds,"

" There gone,"

" So it worked," Kagome smiled.

" What worked Kagome tell me,"

" Oh nothing, all that matters is your healed and I can keep training,"

" I've never seen anyone so worked up on training," Kagome got out of bed and walked out of the room and Inuyasha followed her.

" Kagome what are you doing," Inuyasha said with a puzzled look.

" Can't you smell the food, we haven't eaten since yesterday morning,"

" Yes I do smell it but I don't trust it,"

" Oh come on it can't hurt to try," Kagome smiled while running down the stairs toward what seemed like a breakfast room.

" How do you know were we're going,"

" I don't know it's just a feeling," they both entered at the same time to discover Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken eating at a giant table.

" Good morning Sesshomaru, Jaken, and this must be Rin right?" Kagome gave sweet smile.

" Lady Kagome would you like some breakfast," Jaken said while hopping out of his chair and giving Inuyasha a stern look.

" That would be nice," Kagome then walked over to a chair and sat down, Inuyasha being the gentlemen he is pushed her in and sat right next to her.

" Sesshomaru is that Kagome the one you told me about last night," Rin asked quietly.

" Yes Rin, Kagome and Inuyasha will be here for the next couple of days,"

" Can I play with her,"

" No Rin she is only here to train,"

" Ok Fluffy," Rin got up and walked out of the room with a smile on her face.

" That's a cute name she gave you," Kagome giggled.

" Yeah makes you sound real tough," Inuyasha smirked.

" Shut up you fool,"

" Oh yeah come over here and make me," Inuyasha shoved a fork full of food in his mouth.

" Now you two stop acting like idiots," Kagome shouted. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both looked down in an ashamed manner.

" Kagome would you be willing today to continue your training," Sesshomaru started in.

" Yes if Inuyasha is ok,"

" I'm fine," Inuyasha quickly answered.

" Ok touchy," Sesshomaru gave a small laugh at Kagome and Inuyasha's bickering.

" Can we just start already," Inuyasha became strict.

" Very well then Jaken clean up this mess,"

" Very well my lord," The three exited the breakfast room and went back to the training grounds.

" Now from where we left off, Kagome unsheathe the Jaki-Kiban and try to bring out you r demon power."

+__+^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*+__+

I will end it here and I won't write anymore until I reach 25 reviews. 

*__* Buh Bye


	11. Control and Power

I got a very interesting review 

And to that one I will disregard

Because it was rude and it had

Vulgar language in it 

Control and Power

Kagome took a few minutes before unsheathing her sword. Inuyasha starred at her this was the first time he had seen her wield a sword. The last couple of times he was barely conscious and in his demon state.

" Kagome focus on your demon blood," Sesshomaru said in almost a whisper. Inuyasha stood some what between Kagome and Sesshomaru. Kagome closed her eyes and it seemed like her hair was floating but there was no wind. She opened her eyes to reveal them to be blood red. Inuyasha stood ready to stop Kagome if anything should happen

" Kagome, Kagome," Inuyasha said quietly, while taking a few steps toward her.

" Leave her, let her be for a moment," Sesshomaru called out. Kagome turned around and looked at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

" Please lets continue," Kagome stood up straight.

" Are you ok Kagome," Inuyasha ran up to Kagome only to be smacked in the face, he then landed across the room. Inuyasha got up slowly and wiped the blood away from his jaw. He walked back over to where Sesshomaru was.

" Why the hell did she just do that,"

" For some reason she is just trusting me, I feel it is because we share the same blood," Sesshomaru answered with alittle worry in his voice.

" Great so that means I might get killed," Inuyasha said sarcastically.

" Kagome I would like you to practice swing your sword in a complete circle for a minute in front of you," Sesshomaru commanded. Kagome did as she was told and rotated it in a circle until a blue glowing circle appeared in front of her.

" Now Kagome turn in the direction of the wall not facing us," Sesshomaru said with caution. Kagome still followed her orders and turned in the opposite direction she was face. She continued to swing her sword in a circle in front of her.

" Now with all your strength thrust your sword threw the middle of the circle," It seemed like Kagome hesitated for a minute before doing what she was told. The blue seemed to blind everyone in that room for at least five minutes. When finally the light faded half of that castle wall had crumbled to the ground. Kagome was lying on the ground in front of them with her sword still in hand. Inuyasha ran up to her and picked her up.

" Sesshomaru tell me what the hell just happened," Inuyasha snarled.

" That was the full power of the Jaki-Kiban," Sesshomaru stood in amazement.

" I'm taking Kagome away from here I think you have taught her enough," Inuyasha left what was left of the room and exited the castle. Sesshomaru just stood there as Jaken and Rin entered the room.

"What happened lord Sesshomaru," Jaken walked up to him.

" Jaken, Kagome is stronger then I imagined, I knew she had some strength when she was young but I never knew she could do something like this, Now start rebuilding the castle,"

" Yes lord Sesshomaru," Jaken answered while Sesshomaru exited the room.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Inuyasha kept running with the unconscious Kagome in his arms until he could smell a familiar sent.

" Naraku," Inuyasha stopped and growled loudly as he could waking up Kagome.

"uh. Inuyasha what's going on?" Kagome said groggy.

" Kagome Naraku is here lay right there and don't do anything."

" Well of course I'm going to help," Kagome said while getting out of Inuyasha arms.

" Well Kagome I see you are your full demon self again." Naraku appear in front of them.

"Oh great another one," Kagome sighed.

"What the hell do you want Naraku," Inuyasha clenched his fists.

" I just want to see if you and Kagome could handle my new incarnation," out of the shadows came a new demon no bigger then Kanna, it had what seemed to be knives as teeth. Ferocious eyes, long claws, and it seemed to be a smaller version of Goshinki.

" Feh do you think we cant beat that little whelp," Inuyasha smirked.

"Inuyasha don't move there's another one," Kagome froze.

" What where I cant sense it," Inuyasha stopped abruptly.

" It's up there," Kagome pointed to the sky. Soon a gigantic fire demon came swooping down and tried to attack Inuyasha but he dodged out of the way.

" Smart one you are Kagome, Inuyasha you should learn from her," Naraku laughed.

" I don't need to teach her anything." Inuyasha ran straight towards Naraku only to be stabbed in the arm by one of the knives that came flying out of the smaller demon's mouth. Inuyasha clenched his arm in pain as the fire demon tried to attack him, but Kagome ran head on in the demon's side knocking him out of the way. She stood there dazed for a moment.

" Kagome are you ok," Inuyasha yelled back.

" Yes how are you,"

" I'm fine don't worry about me," Just then the fire demon fired a stream of fire at Kagome she quickly dodged it and went after the demon. She jumped far up in the air and came crashing down right on top of the fire demon claws extended. She sliced right through the middle of it.

Inuyasha stared at her for a moment noticing that almost every move she did was exactly like his. 'So Keade was right she did know every move.' 

Kagome reappeared standing with parts of the fire demon falling around her. She clutched her fists as she looked toward Naraku. 

"Kagome that was a delight to watch now its Inuyasha turn," Naraku laughed and vanished into the forest behind him.

" Go get him Inuyasha, I'll take care of this one," Kagome drew her sword.

" No I will help you," Inuyasha drew the Tetsaiga, but still looked at Kagome's with a bit of sadness seeing it being twice the size of his. They both charged the smaller demon. Inuyasha and Kagome were running at top speeds when their swords touched and it created a great lightning beam. That destroyed the demon in a blink of an eye. Inuyasha and Kagome stood and looked at each other.

"What the hell just happened," Inuyasha stood straight up.

"Well how should I know," Kagome sheathed her sword and looked up at Inuyasha. "Do you think I can go see Keade and the others I mean it has been four days." 

" What, fine, whatever, but what the hell happened.


	12. Strangers and Love

Sorry it took so long to finish the last Chapter

I had severe writers block because of god knows why

Hopefully you people aren't that mad

The demons power

Inuyasha and Kagome started off into the forest towards Keade's hut, Inuyasha was still in deep thought and Kagome seemed to be doing the same thing.

-*-*-*-*-*-Inuyasha's Pov *-*-*-

" What the Hell just happened all I know is that when our swords hit there was a beam of light that killed the demon in one shot. Ever since she's uncovered her past, her power has become so great I don't really know if she needs me here to take care of her."

" What the hell is wrong with me, what am I saying, why am I degrading myself she will always need me in the same way I need her,"

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_) Kagome's Pov (_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)

" Inuyasha what was that strange light, and how did it happen, I wish I knew what happened while I was at Sesshomaru's, the only thing I remember is I was there and then we where fighting Naraku's new incarnation's."

^*^*^*^*^*^*Regular*^*^*^*^

Night slowly set and the two continued on, Inuyasha would every now and then look up and glance at Kagome. She would do the same when he was not looking. Kagome finally got up the nerve to speak.

" Inuyasha the stars are beautiful tonight don't you think,"

" What do you mean they have always looked like this," Inuyasha gave a strange look to Kagome.

" I was just trying to make conversation don't snap at me,"

" I didn't snap, what are you talking about," Inuyasha spat out.

" Inuyasha sit," Inuyasha came crashing down as Kagome kept walking he got up and started to mutter to himself. 'Now what did I do, feh strange girl.'

" I heard that," Kagome yelled playfully.

"Kagome what the hell is wrong with you, your acting very strange,"

" No I'm not, I'm acting like myself."

" Feh, whatever I just don't get girls,"

"Come on I'll race you," Kagome looked at him.

" Fine what..." Before Inuyasha could finish his sentence Kagome sped off towards Keade's hut. Inuyasha followed closely behind until Kagome seemed to be slowing down.

" Kagome what's the matter,"

" Don't you smell it,"

"What, smell what,"

" Blood,"

" What, where I cant smell it," Kagome without answering Inuyasha ran faster then Inuyasha could imagine. He took off as fast as he could go and it took sometime before he could catch up to Kagome. When Inuyasha finally caught up, he noticed that Kagome's clothes had change into a kimono just like his, a fur of the fire rat but something was different there was small black flowers on both sides of it.

" Kagome, Kagome slow down,"

" I cant Inuyasha it smells like Sango and Miroku's blood."

" What I don't smell anything," Suddenly Kagome stopped and started to sniff around.

" What the hell are you doing, and why did you change your clothes?"  


"Shut up can't you smell their blood,"

"Kagome we fought Naraku here some time ago and both Sango and Miroku were hurt don't you remember."

" Yeah so,"

" I think your senses over powered you for a moment, now for another question when did you change your clothes?"

" I don't know I was running and there was a light and then after it faded I was wearing this,"

"Come on lets get back to the others we're not far from them."

*^*^*^*^

After walking for some time the sun slowly rose above the horizon, and the moon sunk as the stars disappeared. By this time Kagome started to get tired as well as Inuyasha and for some reason Kagome could feel it.

" Oh boy am I tired," Kagome stretched.

" We should build up some sort of camp," Inuyasha stretched.

" Inuyasha how about you get some firewood and I'll get some food,"

"Where the hell are you going to get any food,"

" I'll come back with some don't worry," Kagome smiled and set off into the woods. Inuyasha grumbled and started to pick up sticks and branches when he heard a tree crash as it landed on the ground and raced toward it. Inuyasha found where the tree had landed and also found Kagome and Kouga standing there in attack positions.

Kouga lunged at Kagome, she easily dodged him and stood there waiting for something else to happen. 

" Yo mutt-face who the hell is this," Kouga smirked.

" Kouga you fool can't you tell that's Kagome,"

" Ka. Kagome how the, when the,"

" Yes Kouga it's me,"

" Kagome you are beautiful,"

" Hey you idiot get away from her," Inuyasha tensed.

"Kagome I'm sorry I attacked you, but how," Kouga was speechless.

" It's along story, but to make it short I was born a full demon,"

" Kagome now that you're a demon you should come stay with me and not this mutt," Kouga moved closer and grabbed Kagome's hand.

" Kouga get away from her," Inuyasha took a step forward.

" Are you jealous,"

" Just get off the subject you two, Kouga I want to stay with Inuyasha and Inuyasha don't be so rude,"

" Kagome if you ever change you mind you know where my den is and I would love for you to be my mate," Kouga said as he turned around and ran away from the two.

" Come on Inuyasha we can skip the food I'm so tired," Kagome said as she yawned.

" Where do you want to sleep then," 

" Well I always wanted to try and sleep up in a tree but I am afraid I'll fall,"

"I'll always be here to catch you don't worry," Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and lead her up a nearby tree. Inuyasha could feel Kagome becoming tense the higher he went. When they had almost reached the top, Kagome was climbing branch by branch slowly and steadily. Inuyasha smirked as he reached for the next branch. 

" Kagome do you think you can pull yourself up to the next branch,"

" I know I'm scared but I'm not helpless," Kagome said as she struggled to the next branch. Kagome sat down and leaned against the tree Inuyasha grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him. Kagome was surprised to see what he was doing but she finally relaxed and melted into his chest. They soon were both asleep.

Deeper into the forest someone was watching them, someone was watching they're every move.

Inuyasha and Kagome had slept through that day and it was almost night when Kagome started to stir. She opened her eyes slowly and stopped to remember where she and Inuyasha were. She could feel warmth around her that was comforting.

"Inuyasha wake up," Kagome said while looking up at him. Only to notice that the warmth she stayed so close to was not the same person she had fallen asleep with

Cliffy you just hate me


	13. Inuyasha Full demon

Sorry its taking along time for these chapters

I've lost 2 floppy's writing this chapter

But I'm still going at it

Last Time: "Inuyasha wake up," Kagome said while looking up. Only to notice that the warmth she said so close to was not the same person she had fallen asleep with.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"INUYASHA, INUYASHA," Kagome screamed as she twisted and turned trying to get out of his grip.

" Kagome, what is the matter don't you like me this way," Inuyasha said with venom in his voice. Kagome had noticed that Inuyasha had his demonic stripes on his face but his eyes were still his loving gold ones.

"Inuyasha what's wrong, what's this matter with you,"

"Nothing is wrong with me my love," Inuyasha ran his claws through her hair.

"Inuyasha sit," Both of them fell to the ground Kagome landed on her feet but Inuyasha was lying on the ground. He slowly picked up his head and rubbed his eyes in a sleepy like manner.

"What the hell happened," Inuyasha got up.

"You.. You still have your demon strips," Kagome said while standing still.

"What are you talking about," Inuyasha walked over to a near-by stream and looked in. "How the hell, when the hell did these show up,"

"When I woke up you were in your demon state, you wouldn't let me go and I said sit and you…." Inuyasha plummeted to the ground once more.

"Sorry, Sorry," She helped him up.

"I was having a dream about you and I being full demon and we had all the jewel shards and then you left me for another demon, that's when I woke up."

"That explains what you said,"

"What, What did I say," Inuyasha looked dumbfounded.

" Nothing lets go," Kagome turned around and started walking.

"Kagome what's the matter," He ran up to her side.

" I don't know but something about your blood has changed it smells like mine a full demons blood," Kagome gave him a heart filled look.

"I can't feel anything different or smell it," Inuyasha looked back.

"There's only one way to tell if I'm right,"

"What is it,"

"Draw Tetsusaiga," Inuyasha glanced back at Kagome. "It's the only way to tell," Kagome pleaded. Inuyasha grabbed the hilt of the sword and drew the Tetsusaiga. The sword didn't transform.

"Kagome what's happened to me," Inuyasha fell to his knees and dropped the Tetsusaiga.

"I don't know Inuyasha but we should get back to the others," She helped him up and the walked on not saying a word.

((*((&(&(*(&(*(*(&*(&*(&*(*(*(&(&(**&(

He was still watching them in the shadows; Sesshomaru stayed in the shadows careful not to get caught he kept thinking. 'So Inuyasha has turned full demon and can no longer wield the Tetsusaiga. Kagome I know you were able to turn humans into hanyou's but hanyou's into full demons.'

))))&))&)))&)))&&)))

They had finally reached Keade's hut when Inuyasha stopped.

"I don't know if it's ok for me to go in there,"

"Inuyasha it will be fine I'll make sure of it," They walked in to watch the others look up and give a scared look to Inuyasha. Miroku and Sango stood up, Shippou and Keade just starred.

"Kagome, what's wrong with Inuyasha," Shippou asked.

"Everyone Inuyasha is full demon, but there is nothing to worry about I think," Kagome answered. Myouga came out of nowhere and started sucking blood out of Inuyasha's nose. Inuyasha squished the flea and let him float down into his hand.

"Master, Kagome is right your blood has become just like a full demons but there is one thing different,"

"What is it Myouga," Kagome interrupted.

"Your blood taste just like hers I cant tell a difference,"

"What the hell does that mean," Inuyasha squished the flea once more.

"It means Inuyasha that Kagome has turned you into a full demon," Keade spoke up.

" But how Keade, how could I do such a thing," Kagome turned to Inuyasha. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's arm before Keade could answer her and lead her out of the hut.

"Kagome will you stay by me," Inuyasha whispered to her

"What do you mean Inuyasha,"

"Will you stay with me no matter what happens,"

"Of course Inuyasha, but what would bring this on all of a suddenly,"

"They don't trust me I can feel it,"

" They probably don't trust me either, I mean ever sense I've become a demon I've tried to kill you,"

"I would always trust you in the same way you trust me," Inuyasha said while coming closer to Kagome embracing her, kissing her. It felt like both of them were lost in time, in each other's kiss. Kagome was the first to break away from the deep kiss.

"Inuyasha let's go back inside,"

"Fine but if anything goes wrong its your fault," Kagome gave alittle smile. They both walked in but this time everyone seemed alittle more normal. Sango had just slapped Miroku and Shippou sat there shaking his head. Everyone looked back at Inuyasha and Kagome as soon as they walked in. Inuyasha stood there waiting for someone to say something but no one did. 

" Well everyone were back to normal other then the fact Inuyasha is a full demon now," Kagome started in.

"Inuyasha do you feel any different being a demon now?" Miroku asked rubbing his cheek.

"No I feel like myself," Inuyasha answered him.

" Kagome are you ok now," Sango asked.

" Are we going to be standing here answering questions all day," Kagome yelled.

"You're acting like Inuyasha again," Shippou said sarcastically.

"Oops Sorry," Kagome smiled.

" Come and sit down you two Keade just finished making some stew." Sango said.

" We haven't eaten in days that would be great," So that sat there eating the food Keade had prepared, Kagome and Inuyasha were the first ones done. Kagome rubbed her belly and Inuyasha stretched.

"That was delicious thank you Keade," Kagome yawned.

"I have to admit Keade that was good," Inuyasha sat down by Kagome. Everyone was surprised by what Inuyasha said except for Kagome.

" I thank thee for the complement," Keade bowed.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Again I am sorry 

I am writing a story about cowboy bebop and M*A*S*H 

So I will try to write as quickly as possible


	14. Love and a new Trial

OMG Has it been this long since I've written? Well I'm sorry for the wait but here it is….

*^*^*^*^*^*^

After Everyone had finished with there meal, Kagome got up and said she was going to the hot spring. Sango joined her and Inuyasha tied Miroku to a near-by tree while he went back into Keade's hut. Kagome and Sango reached the spring and got in.

"Kagome…. can I ask you something," Sango turned toward her.

"Yeah sure,"

"um… well,"

"Just spit it out,"

"Is Inuyasha going to be ok?"  


"I don't know," She looked down. She seen blood underneath her claws and washed it out quickly.

" It's ok if you don't want to talk about it,"

"Look all I know is that he's full demon right now and nothing else," She climbed out of the water and got dressed.

"Why are you so edgy," Sango got out.

"I'm not, alright," she jumped up into a near-by tree. "I just need some time to myself ok," she said softly.

"Alright Kagome," Sango gave a soft smile. Kagome jumped from tree to tree at top speeds and then ran into a near-by clearing. She stopped in the middle of it and sat down. There was a crescent moon in the sky and that made her think 'Being a demon' she thought, 'it's so different, Inuyasha has been acting weird and now is full demon and Sesshomaru, listen to yourself Kagome your talking to yourself in your mind,' she sighed.

"Kagome," she heard someone say and jumped up quickly and was standing in attack position. 

"Kouga is that you,"

"Yes Kagome it's me," he stepped into the clearing.

"What do you want," she let down some of her guard.

"Only to be by your side forever," he walked toward her.

"Kouga if I've told you once I've told you a million times I," he put one finger on her mouth.

"Do not speak of those other times, this is now," he embraced her. She pushed him off her. "Do you choose that mutt half-breed over me,"

"Inuyasha is no longer a half breed, as you so rudely call him,"

"What do you mean,"

"He's a full demon now," she looked down.

"Has he done something to hurt you," he put his hands on her shoulders.

"No Kouga he hasn't," she pushed him off yet again.

"Kagome I must get back to my pack, if you need me just come find me ok," he kissed her check and left. She heard rustling and ran toward the brush. Inuyasha was standing there in amazement at Kagome's speed.

"Inuyasha what are you doing here,"

"I came to find you," He looked down.  


"Inuyasha nothing happened,"

"I know Kagome I could hear everything," he pointed toward his ears.

"Inuyasha I don't want to go back to Keade's yet," she looked toward the sky.

"Well what do you want to do," Kagome took off running. "Kagome what are you doing," he yelled and ran trying to catch up. Kagome kept running until she stopped in front of a waterfall. She looked back toward Inuyasha and smiled. 

"Kagome don't," he yelled and the she jumped of and fell down into the pool below. Inuyasha jumped in right after her. Kagome popped out of the water and took in a breath of air. She felt someone grab her and drag her back down. She swam as fast as she could to get back to the top.

"Inuyasha how dare you," she growled.

"What," he gave an innocent smile. She grabbed him and shoved him under the water and giggled. He popped back up to see her climbing out of the water. He gave a small smile. 

"Come on Inuyasha let's head back we're soaked," she rung out her hair. He got out and shook like a dog. Kagome giggled.

"What, what so funny," Inuyasha smiled. Kagome covered his mouth.

"Shhh, someone's coming," She sniffed the air.

"Who is it,"

"Kikyo," she growled.

"But how, I thought she died," 

"I think we're about to find out," she stood in attack position, Inuyasha did the same. Some of Kikyo's soul collectors appeared and the Kikyo herself.

"Inuyasha I know your there," she said motionless.

"What do you want Kikyo," he stepped out into the clearing.

"Inuyasha I have come to give you a warning, Kagome is not the one you desire, her blood will tear your body apart into shreds,"

"Your just jealous Kikyo," Inuyasha smirked.

"Inuyasha take heed in my words, Kagome will be your killer," and she disappeared.

"Inuyasha what does she mean," Kagome walked toward him.

"I don't know, but if any of that is true…"

"It's not true, I love you Inuyasha I would never even dream of harming you,"

"I'm the one whose supposed to be saying that to you," he hugged her.

"Kagome, Inuyasha what are you doing here," they heard a stern voice ask.

"What do you want Miroku," Kagome growled.

"Keade sent me to find you,"

"Why does the old woman want us," Inuyasha let go of Kagome.

"It seems that a near-by village is under attack by a demon that is supposed to have 2 jewel shards," The monk walked closer to Kagome and Inuyasha. "Oh Inuyasha I see you demon strips are gone,"

"What," Kagome looked toward Inuyasha. Everything was normal again. "Come on, we need to go get that demon," she smiled.

"I've never seen someone so happy about going into battle," Miroku smiled.

"Let's go," Inuyasha grunted.

"I have to meet back with Keade she wanted me and Sango to run an errand,"

"Keade has been acting weird hasn't she," Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

"I've never understood her and don't plan to," They ran off Kagome was still in the lead and Inuyasha trying his best to keep up.

'I should go alittle slower,' she thought to herself. Inuyasha caught up with her and laughed.

"Getting slow are we," he smiled.

"No I just am not in a hurry to get there anymore," They could see smoke, and Kagome smelt it for the first time as a demon. They got to the burning village and looked around.

"The old woman was wrong there's no demon here," Inuyasha grumbled.

"No wait, something is here I can feel it," Kagome looked around. Inuyasha stood up and crossed his arms.

"Your nose is the biggest problem we have, It's always finding things we don't need,"

"Oh shut up Inuyasha," she walked over to a crushed hut. "Inuyasha come here and help me," she started to pull pieces of fallen wood off of the pile.

"What are you doing," he took off one piece of wood and threw it to the side. A small cry was heard.

"Hang on we'll get you out," Kagome yelled. She started working at removing the wood faster. A child's hand poked out and she grabbed it. "Hold on alright," she gave a light pull and the child came out.

"who…who are you," the child was almost in tears.

"My name is Kagome," she held the child.

"My mommy told me not to talk to demons," she looked at Inuyasha.

"Well me and my friend over there are good demons we help humans," she smiled.

"If your such good demons how come you were attacking my family," she started crying.

"Listen kid we didn't attack your family and we didn't burn down the village," Inuyasha walked toward them.

"Do you know where your mother or father are," Kagome asked politely.

"My father went to tend to the fields and my mother was with my grandma in a different town," she looked down.

"It's ok we'll find your father ok," Kagome set her down.

"GET AWAY FROM HER," they heard a man scream.

"Daddy," the girl looked around. The man reached the child and grabbed her.

"You demons will kill us all," he took a swing at Kagome and missed.

"But sir," she spoke. The man gathered the child up in his arms and took off running.

"Inuyasha…. Are demons feared that much," she became tear-eyed.

"Kagome, humans just fear us because we are stronger then them," he put his arms around her.

"Oh, Inuyasha,"

"Kagome don't move,"

"What, why," she looked up and was struck in the back by a sharp blade. Kagome slowly dropped to her knees and fell unconscious.

"What have done to her, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha yelled. Sesshomaru walked out of the shadows slowly.

"I was giving lady Kagome something she wants,"

"If I know Kagome she doesn't want to die," He struck at his brother with his claws.

"No you fool, I'm giving her humanity, but only for a couple days," he walked over to the sleeping Kagome.

"Your not lying, I can tell that but…. how,"

"Let's just say it's one of her weaknesses,"

"Which is,"

"Kagome still wants to be a demon but would love her humanity back, I have read her thoughts, and she knows that if she became human again, she would be weak and be of no use to any of us,"

"Why are you helping her so much,"

"Our father cherished Kagome and I to have come to love her as a relative and friend," He knelt by Kagome. "She will only be human for a day or two and then she will become a demon again," he petted her soft silver hair.

"Are you through now, or do I have to make you leave," Inuyasha flexed his claws.

"Stay by Kagome she will need your help tomorrow for I fear her demon blood will fight her human blood,"

"What will happen to her,"

"She will be in pain but only for alittle, nothing more," he stood up.

"Fine. Whatever now go," Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and picked her up and pulled the sword from her back.

"Take care Inuyasha," Sesshomaru gave a small smirk then walked away. Inuyasha started to run back to Keade's. Kagome's hair faded back to black and her ears became normal. He reached Keade's hut and walked in.

"What's happened to her," Shippou hopped on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Sesshomaru gave some sort of potion and she turning back into a human,"

"Really," Sango asked.

"It's only for a couple days though," Kagome started to stir a bit.

"Kagome, are you alright," 

"It hurts," she cried.

"What hurts my child," Keade walked up to her with a cool cloth.

"Please make it stop," she cried even more.

*^*^*^^*^

I promise I'll update more ok CYA


	15. Something Unexpected

Please R&R Please

(Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of it's characters)

*^*^*^*^*^*^

"Inuyasha do ye still have to the sword that was plunged into Kagome's back," Keade asked.

"It might still be in the village, Sesshomaru might have took it back,"

"Go as quickly as your demon blood will take you and try and find that sword," Keade urged him.

"Yeah hurry Inuyasha I want Kagome to be ok," Shippou sniffed. Inuyasha exited the hut and took off in a flash. He searched and searched, but could not find the sword, he heard screaming and then a scent of blood filled the air.

  
"That smell's like Kagome's blood," Inuyasha growled as he raced toward the scent.

"Inuyasha," he heard someone call his name.

"What do want Kouga," he stopped.

"I came to find Kagome you can smell her blood for miles,"

"You just stay away from her," He growled.  


"Don't tell me what to do mutt-face,"

"I don't have time for this," He took off once more. Kouga also. They found a trail of Kagome's blood.

"She's close," Kouga told Inuyasha.

"Don't you think I know that," Inuyasha growled in announce. They came to an entrance of a small cave.

"Do you think she's in there," Kouga walked by Inuyasha.

"Well of course she's in there the blood trail leads in there and her scent is really strong." Inuyasha took a step forward.

"Wait, someone else is in there," Kouga looked. "Smells like," he sniffed, "Shippou,"

"Shippou you in there," Kouga yelled. They had not taken any step toward the cave.

"Shhh," the heard quietly.

"Is Kagome ok," Inuyasha and Kouga asked.

"Will you two shut up," he said quiet again and then slowly sneaked his way out.

"What happened," Shippou jumped on Inuyasha's shoulder before he answered.

"After you left Kagome became lifeless, Sango and Miroku tried to revive her but nothing happened, even Lady Keade thought she was dead," Shippou got teary-eyed.

"Yeah and," Kouga asked.

"All of a sudden she woke up, she looked around and seen me and grabbed me, she ran out of the hut,"

"Where did the blood come from,"

"The wound on her back, she collapsed about 5 feet from here and I dragged her the rest of the way," Shippou leaped off of Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Well I'm not just going to stand here I'm going into to save her," Kouga boasted while taking a step forward.

"No your not dog breath, Kagome is mine and I will not have you around her,"

"So you admit you love her then," Kouga frowned.

"Yes I do, I love Kagome with my life," Inuyasha growled and stepped in front of him.

"So my little brother finally announces his love," Sesshomaru walked forward.

"What do you want Sesshomaru," Kouga snarled.

"I came to check on Lady Kagome, not that you would care,"

"Why do you care about her," Kouga looked toward the cave.

"Kouga, Kagome is related to him," Inuyasha sighed.

"If she's related to him what about you Inuyasha,"

"No," He growled and walked toward the cave.

"Will one of you please go help her," Shippou pleaded.

"Fine, you little twerp," Inuyasha looked at him and walked in Kouga followed closely behind and then Sesshomaru. 

"It was brighter in here earlier," Shippou clung to Inuyasha's back.

"Quit your whining, how far did you go down in here," Inuyasha looked around.

"Not to far,"

"Wait what's that," Kouga pushed passed Inuyasha.

"You fool it's a demon," Sesshomaru hissed.

"Of course I can see that," Kouga growled back and took another step forward. "Kagome?"

"Inu……Yasha," she said weakly.

"Yes Kagome I'm here," Inuyasha and Kouga both took a step forward. They looked at each other and snarled.

"please….help me," she gasped for air.

"Kagome save your breath," Inuyasha walked forward.

"Inuyasha wait," Sesshomaru said while running forward. He struck at something with his claws, there was a wicked loud yell of something dying.

"What was that," Kouga looked toward him.

"Never mind just get her out of here for I fear there will be more,"

"More what," Inuyasha growled.

"Inu..yasha," Kagome quietly said.

"What Kagome," he said with care.

"More….demons will come," she breathed heavily.

"It's ok Kagome," Shippou climbed by her.

"Let's get you out of here," Kouga picked her up bridal style.

"What are you doing put her down," Inuyasha growled.

"Don't fight please," she winced.

"Only this time Kagome," Inuyasha frowned toward Kouga.

"Come, let's take her to my castle,"

"No," both Inuyasha and Kouga yelled. 

"Quit it you two Kagome's in pain," Shippou looked at her face, tears were streaming down it.

"Oh I sorry Kagome," Kouga walked toward the entrance of the cave. He noticed she was human. "Kagome you…you're a human again," he looked toward Inuyasha.

"Only for a couple days," Inuyasha told him.

"Kagome my pack is calling me I must get back to them," he looked away. Kouga handed Kagome to Inuyasha and then took off.

"Inuyasha please take me to the well," she told him.

"Your in no condition," Sesshomaru spoke up.

"But I must while I look like a human," she looked into Inuyasha's eyes. 

"Alright Kagome," he took off and left Sesshomaru standing there.

"That stupid mutt will only cause her more injury," he said while walking away.

"I hope you know what your doing," Inuyasha asked Kagome as they jumped into the well.

"I just want to see them one last time,"

"Who said it would be the last time," Inuyasha looked at Kagome and could see the soft gold color starting to come back to her eyes. They entered the house and was greeted by Souta.

"Inuyasha, what's the matter with her,"

"Souta can you bring me the bandages," Kagome asked weakly. He ran out of the room quickly.

"Are you sure you still want to do this," Inuyasha laid Kagome on the couch. He looked down at his hands and seen blood on them.

"Yes," Kagome's mother came running in with her grandpa right behind her.

"Oh my darling Kagome are you ok," then Souta came in with the bandages.

"Mom I'm going to need alittle help," she tried to sit up and winced. Kagome's mom told Inuyasha to take her upstairs. Inuyasha did what he was told an laid her on the bed. Kagome's mom told him to leave the room. After about a half hour she came back out and gave Inuyasha a stern look.

"Is she ok,"

"She's going to be fine," there was blood on her hands and wiped it off with a cloth.

"Don't you want to know how's she human again,"

"Inuyasha I don't really care to tell you the honest truth,"

"Is something troubling you Mrs.. ah Kagome's mom,"

"Inuyasha you must promise me that you will take care of her from now on," she looked at him with tear filled eyes.

"I promise," he walked over to Kagome's room and went in.

"Kagome are you going to ok," she was sitting on the bed.

"Yeah the wound was almost gone," she stood up and gave a little sigh.

"Is your mother ok something was wrong I could feel it,"

"She still is sad she's losing me," 

"Who said anything about her losing you,"

"Inuyasha my family….," she started to get teary-eyed.

"It's alright Kagome," he hugged her gently. There was a knock at the door downstairs. "Who could that be," 

"Sounds like my friends from school," they heard talking downstairs. Then some crying. Kagome rushed downstairs and was greeted by three sniffling girls.

"Oh Kagome, we just heard the horrible news from your mother," one said.

"What would that be," she asked giving a quick glance over at her own sniffling mom.

"Oh Kagome I can't believe you moving to America, I've heard it's horrible over there,"

"Hojo told me to give you these for your anorexia," another held out a barf bag and a letter.

"Oh grandpa, that's a horrible thing to say about me," she whispered and took the items.

"Please write us everyday Kagome," they all hugged her she gave a small whine and then let go. She felt sorry for having to leave her best friends.

"I promise I will," they all left still giving off sniffles.

"Thank you for telling them that," she walked over and hugged her mom.

"Kagome can you lighten up a bit," she let go instantly. "You are really strong,"

"I'm going to go upstairs and grab a couple things alright,"

"Yes sweetie," her mom gave a gentle smile. She ran upstairs in a flash and found Inuyasha waiting for her.

"So your moving to America, why wasn't I informed,"

"Silly, it was a ploy for me to go live in the Fudal era," she went rummaging through her closet.

"What are you getting everything you need is back in the Fudal era," he sighed.

"Just because I'm going to live there doesn't mean I can't bring my stuff," she pulled out a small box.

"What's in that," 

"Something I found when I was little," she opened it and brought out a dagger with a small crest that looked like a crescent moon with a fang on it on the handle.

"Where did you find this,"

"I don't know when I moved in when I was little it was sitting right in the middle of the floor like someone wanted me to have it," she played with it between her fingers. She got back up and handed it to Inuyasha.

"That's my family crest," he looked at it closer. "It smells like my mother,"

"How can you remember something like that,"

"Once you get a scent you never lose it," he kept starring at it.

"Here it does something else to," she placed her hand out and Inuyasha gave it back. Kagome pressed the tip of it on the floor and stood it straight up. Then she took a piece of her hair and placed it in a circle around the dagger. A light red-ish glow began and then the dagger itself began to spin.

"I don't know what it's doing all I know is that I feel really strong and brave after," she flexed her arm to reveal a muscle.

"I know I'm feeling the same thing," he crouched near it. Kagome grabbed the dagger and drew a crescent moon on her arm. It drew alittle blood.

"What are you doing now," he looked up at her. Kagome's eyes turned back into her deep golden ones.

"I don't know, something just told me to do it," Her hair became silver with black ends. The moon seemed to also glow. She took the dagger and was about to pierce her skin with the knife but Inuyasha stopped her.

"Don't do it,"

"What," she looked back down and noticed she had the knife on her skin.

"Have you done this before,"

"Something inside me told me to do it, I couldn't control myself," she looked back down at the knife.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Alright here's the next I'm updating really often again so everyone can be happy.


	16. Kagome's True Form

Chapter 16---Don't be mean

(Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters)

Please read Memo

!!!!!!Alright and to tell everyone In the first couple of Chapters I said Kagome was Half Cat demon and half Youkai demon I was completely wrong with my choice of words. Kagome is half Cat demon and half wolf demon!!!!!

"Something is giving me a bad feeling about this," Inuyasha took the knife. Kagome stood up and grabbed a cloth to put over the cut. "Kagome are you ok?"

"I don't know," she ran her fingers over the moon. It started to glow once more.

"Kagome what's going on," he tucked the knife into his robe.

"I don't know," she answered once more. Kagome's nails turned back into claws.

"The potion seems to be warring off quicker then Sesshomaru expected," Inuyasha lifted Kagome's head and looked directly in her eyes.

"Inuyasha," she whispered. He pulled her closer, their lips embraced one another's. Inuyasha could feel an anger coming from Kagome. He broke the kiss. "What's the matter,"

"Nothing, it's nothing," he answered lying.

"I think it's time we got back to the Fudel era." She walked over to the window.

"Wait. Hold on," he started sniffing around, "What's this," he held up the letter from Hojo.

"It's just a letter nothing more," she walked back over.

"It smells like that Hoto guy," he opened the letter and read it,

"It's Hojo and yeah so it's from him," she snatched the letter out his hand.

"I don't want you near him anymore," he growled.

"You dimwit I can't be near him anymore," Kagome then flexed her claws and walked back over to the window.

"Oh…..Well anyway," he followed her. They leaped down and walked over to the shrine. Kagome jumped in first and then Inuyasha. They were greeted by Shippou and Sango.

"Where's Miroku," Kagome jumped out saying.

"Yeah where is the little leech," Inuyasha added.

"Keade wanted him to find Kagome's sword," Shippou bounded on Kagome's shoulder and smiled.

"That's right after I dropped my sword when we were helping out that kid," Inuyasha gave a worried look., "What, what is it Inuyasha,"

"Nothing," he looked toward Sango.

"Come on, Keade wanted to talk to you," Sango told Kagome.

"I think I'll go help Miroku," Inuyasha ran off.

"Sango what's going on," Kagome asked as they walked toward Keade's hut.

"What are you talking about, nothing is going on,"

"Something doesn't feel right," she gave a stern look.

"Everything's fine," Sango lowered her head.

"Shippou what's going on," Kagome held the little kitsune by the neck and gave a mad look.

"Ummmm…….." he didn't answer. Kagome by now had finished turning back into a demon. She dropped him and grabbed Sango and lifted her off the ground. Kagome's eyes started to flicker red.

"Kagome just calm down," Shippou pleaded.

"Sango you will tell me right now what's going on,"

"Kagome I can't," she began to wince in pain and how hard Kagome was squeezing her.

"Please let go Kagome," Shippou pulled at her leg.

"Why, why do I have to let go why not let me kill you both," Kagome took her hand and rammed it through Sango's stomach punching all the way through, blood went everywhere.

"Kagome…….."Shippou backed away. Kagome looked at the blood on her hand as she dropped Sango's badly bleeding body. Her eyes became bright red and she smiled.

"What is it young fox," she flexed her claws.

"Ka..Kagome are you ok," he stuttered backing up.

"Are you afraid of me," she picked him up grasping his neck hard, he struggled to breath. Kagome gave a small laugh that grew louder and louder.

"Put him down," They heard someone call out behind him. Kagome spun around to find Sesshomaru standing there.

"Now this might be fun," She grinned exposing her fangs.

"I will not fight you," He stood firmly.

"Aww is little Sesshomaru afraid to fight," She ran straight toward him and stopped a few inches from his face, he flinched.

"Your not that tough," she laughed. Her eyes were still red.

" Lady Kagome please calm down I plead you to."

"Never," grabbing his neck and lifting him off the ground, "You pathetic demon, even Inuyasha is more of a challenge." Sesshomaru grabbed her arm with his poison claws, Kagome growled and let him go.

"I will not fight you," he said once more while rubbing his neck.

"If you won't I will just have to kill you," she charged at him once more. This time shattering his armor.

"Kagome stop this," Sesshomaru growled. Kagome knelt and snarled even louder clutching her stomach. Sesshomaru could feel her power increase. He starred at the moon cut on her wrist and watched as it glowed dark blue. Inuyasha came running toward them.

"What's going on," he yelled and watched Kagome's body glowed dark blue.

"She's turning into her true form," Sesshomaru answered back running up to Inuyasha and grabbed the Jaki-Kiban.

"Wait, what are you doing," they both turned and watched as the outline of Kagome's body grew larger in the shape of a wolf. Her body seemed to be engulfed by flames. Inuyasha ran over to Sango's body.

"Sesshomaru take her to Keade's,"

"No you fool," He jumped closer to Kagome. The Flames disappeared, and there stood a beautiful blue wolf with flames around each paw and a beautiful black boa around her shoulder. He stuck at her with the sword, it did nothing. Kagome swiped at him with her powerful claws knocking him to the ground.

"Sesshomaru are you ok,"

"Never ask me that," he growled and looked up to see Inuyasha standing in front of him with the dagger. "What are you doing," Inuyasha growled and lunged at the transformed Kagome. She snarled and stood her ground.

"This is for your own good," he said and stabbed the knife into her side. She howled in pain as the dagger glowed. Kagome began to lick the wound. She turned and snarled at the woods. Kouga came running in with a pack of wolves.

"What's going on here," he yelled looking at Kagome. She howled once more and took off running.

"Don't just stand here we must go after her," Sesshomaru took off.

"Will someone tell me what the fuck is going on," he yelled and caught Inuyasha in mid run.

"You know that huge wolf you just seen," Inuyasha huffed while running, "Well it was Kagome,"

"What, that was my Kagome," he started to pant.

"Your Kagome, YOUR KAGOME," he yelled.

"Will you two just shut up, we need to find her before anyone is injured," Sesshomaru growled and sped up. Inuyasha ran the quickest he could thinking about Kagome. Her scent was everywhere and the fact she was so powerful made his blood boil. His eyes turned red and he growled with anger. Kouga looked back.

"Uh. Sesshomaru I think we're going to have a problem," He said as Inu raced past them with speeds beyond their dreams. Sesshomaru just ran faster as well as Kouga. They came to a clearing with Inuyasha standing poised to attack and Kagome in her wolf form. Kouga went to take a step forward put Sesshomaru put his arm out in front of him.

"You must let them be," he whispered. Inuyasha growled and Kagome howled as she took off running toward Inuyasha.

"Come and get me," Inu laughed. Kagome swiped at him with her paws knocking him back and forth.

"Won't she kill him," Kouga asked.

"I do not know, the wolf blood in her craves for battle," Inuyasha took out the dagger that was still in Kagome's side and stabbed her again with it. She roared in pain, she tried to bite at him but bite herself.

"Stupid mutt," Inuyasha laughed. Kagome howled and charged again this time she leapt into the air, she disappeared when she reached the clouds, a loud howl came from above, Fireballs rained down and hit Inuyasha.

"She's going to kill him, and then us I know it," Kouga yelled frightened.

"Shut up you fool," Sesshomaru grabbed Kouga's neck and raised him off the ground, and threw him to the side. Inuyasha was getting up from the ground, he brushed the dirt off and looked around.

"Hey Sesshomaru what's going on," Inuyasha ran up to him.

"Do you not remember the fight,"

"No, Where's Kagome,"

"Watch out," he said as he shoved Inuyasha out of the way of a fireball. Sesshomaru lay on the ground barely moving.

"Damn you, who ever you are," Inuyasha shouted as he heard another howl and watched Kagome land gracefully on the ground. Inuyasha charged at the wolf with eyes blazing red he drew the Tetsusaiga and shoved into the bleeding side of her. He drove the sword deeper and deeper into her side until the sword poked out the other side.

"No Inuyasha," Kouga got up finally,

"Why," Inuyasha said in a low growl. His eyes became normal again.

"Kagome……," he raced over to her. Kagome's body slowly returned to normal size. Her stomach entwined with the sword. Blood was coming out of her mouth.

"My God, Kagome what have I done," Inuyasha backed up. Sesshomaru slowly stood and walked over to her. He knelt down and slowly pulled the sword out.

"She's going to need blood," He ripped his kimono and laid the cloth on the wound.

"We're both wolf demons right, I'll give her some," Kouga took a step forward.

"No, you cant," Sesshomaru picked her up.

"Why not,"

"To much wolf's blood will over power her neko blood causing her to become the wolf you seen more often,"

"So what your saying is we need neko blood,"

"No not all of it we only need a small amount, you and I will have to give her the rest," He started walking in the direction of his castle, Kouga and Inuyasha followed as well.

"Why you," Inuyasha said with a trembling voice.

"I am the only relative of hers, it is my duty to save her," he kept stern look on his face. Inuyasha noticed the dagger still in her side and pulled it out. She let out alittle cry in pain.

"Kagome are you ok," Kouga got closer and so did Inuyasha.

"I..nu…." She tried to open her eyes.

"Do not speak Kagome," Sesshomaru instructed. They kept walking until Kagome opened her eyes and they shown red. She struggled to get up but fainted.

"Why does she always want to kill," Inuyasha asked silently.

"Why do you always want to kill when you go into your demon state," Sesshomaru answered back.

"I don't know I just can't control it," Inuyasha whispered, but he knew the others heard him. They reached his castle and was greeted by Rin and Jaken.

"Lord Sesshomaru…..ah.." Jaken was speechless at the sight of Kouga and Inuyasha and the bleeding Kagome.

"Jaken prepare some dressings for her wounds and three rooms,"

"Wait a minute I am not staying here," Kouga chimed in.

"Kouga you will stay I will need some of your blood remember,"

"Oh……I'm only doing it for my Kagome," Kouga answered and Inuyasha growled.

"I thought we established the fact Kagome is mine,"

"You haven't mated with her yet, so she still can chose a suitor," Kouga looked smug, Inuyasha growled and walked into the castle. Kouga was amazed at the site of it inside.

"Quit drooling you dolt," Inuyasha sneered. Kouga snarled. Rin came running up to Inuyasha and kicked him in the leg, Sesshomaru took Kagome into another room.

"You hurt Lady Kagome," she kicked him once more.

"Listen kid I only did what was necessary," he turned and walked into the room Sesshomaru was in.

"Is she going to be ok," he petted her.

"She will be fine once Kouga and I give her blood, but we still need some neko blood," he bandaged her stomach.

"There's got to be some sort of cat demon in our family," Inuyasha looked over at Jaken who was in the room.

" Jaken go find a neko demon," Sesshomaru commanded, Jaken left the room and Kouga came walking in. Inuyasha let a out a small snarl.

"Get over it mutt face," he growled back.

"Kouga I will need you to fill this bottle with your blood," Sesshomaru held out a small glass tube.

"Are you sure that's going to be enough, I mean its……."

"Just do it," Sesshomaru instructed and left the room. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, he touched her soft cheek and looked down at the wound.

"I cant believe I could have ever hurt you Kagome," he whispered kissing her forehead. She opened her eyes.

"I…n..u," She tried to speak.

"Save your strength Kagome," she reached for his hand.

"Ple..ase……stay," she spoke the best she could gasping for air.

"I will Kagome, I will," he kissed her lips while she drifted back off to sleep. Inuyasha heard a growling Kouga behind him, he smiled.

"What do you think your doing mutt face,"

"Just protecting my woman," Inuyasha crossed his arms. Kouga was about to strike out at Inu but Sesshomaru stepped in and grabbed the blood from Kouga. Jaken came walking in with a baby cat demon that resembled Kirara.

"Good work Jaken," Sesshomaru took the Kitsune.

"My lord," Jaken eyes became teary, "That's the first time I've heard you….." He was interrupted by Sesshomaru grabbing his neck and lifting of the ground.

"Do not say anything of the sort," he threw him against the wall.

"Is my big brother getting soft," Inuyasha smiled. Sesshomaru just ignored him and withdrew some blood from the kitsune. He then took the blood and equally injected Kagome with them. A small cry came from Kagome and a swirling blue light surrounded her.

"What's happening," Inuyasha spoke first.

"I do not know," Sesshomaru took a step forward but was blown backward by a barrier. Kagome sat up and looked around. Her eyes were normal but she looked more like Sesshomaru. She had one violet strip on each side of her face and the crescent moon on her forehead turned to a bright red. Kagome got up to walk, blood was seeping out of her bandages.

"Kagome please lie back down," Sesshomaru insisted.

"Inu…Yasha," She tried getting closer but fainted. Kouga ran up to her and placed her back on the bed.

"Even Kagome being a demon that wound will not close quickly," he added in and looked over to Inuyasha.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Alright Hopefully the memo at the top made things easier to understand

Bye


	17. All that and a bag of chips

Chapter 17--- All that and a bag of chips!

" It will be at least a week," Sesshomaru started in.

" I have to go find Sango," Inuyasha walked out of the room and out of the castle. He could smell her blood and could tell it was a couple miles away. Which Inuyasha knew was not good, by now other demons would have smelt the blood and gone after her. He took off and could feel demons coming toward her. "SANGO," he screamed when he reached her body.

"Inu….Yasha, I'm going to be fine," she could barely breathe.

"The hell if you are," he picked her up and ran toward Keade's.

"INUYASHA, WAIT UP," he heard Shippou yell out from behind him.

"Come on you little basterd," Inuyasha didn't slow down, he got to Keade's and walked in to find Miroku and Keade with bandage's waiting.

"How did you know old hag," Inuyasha gently laid Sango down, she gave a small while wincing in pain.

"Kagome still hasn't gotten control over her blood yet, Has she?" Keade started wrapping Sango's wounds.

"Keade its been almost a week, she's a full demon, why does she go into those fits?" Inuyasha sat down and asked worriedly.

"Kagome lived with her demon blood concealed for 16 years, her body thought of the blood to be that of a humans, now her body is telling her mind to act as a demon, I am afraid I do not know how long it will take for her to gain complete control,"

" I have to get back to Sesshomaru's castle," he looked at Keade with sad eyes.

"Do not worry Inuyasha she will be her kind and gentle self again," Inuyasha nodded and then walked out. He looked at the crescent moon in the sky,

"Its going to be new moon in a few days," he growled lightly, then started walking, Shippou came running up,

"Where's Sango and Kagome, are they ok,"

"Their going to be fine," he walked on giving a small growl. Shippou walked into Keade's hut.

"What's wrong with Inuyasha,"

"He is just worried about Kagome," Miroku put a cool cloth on Sango's head.

0—0-0-0-0-0-0— Back with Inu--0-0-0-0—00—0—0-0

He kept on walking and looking up toward the sky wondering,

"Inuyasha," he turned quickly to find Kikyo standing there.

"What do you want," he crossed his arms and turned his head.

"Inuyasha, please listen to me, Kagome will kill you,"

" Kagome would do nothing of the sort, I love her," his voice got quiet. Kikyo walked up to him and put her hands on his shoulders.

" So you do chose her over me," she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Kikyo, I….." he turned around and grabbed her hand it felt cold and lifeless to him, "Please understand Kikyo," he looked into her eyes.

"I will kill her," she pulled away. "We will be together, we will defeat Naraku and I will take you to hell with me," she started walking away. Inuyasha stood there looking at a black shard of the shikon no tama Kikyo had put in his hand. He could feel the dark energy coming from it. Then everything went black, he fainted.

Back with Sesshomaru and Kouga

"Where the hell could that mutt face be," Kouga asked while petting Kagome's soft hair.

"Don't worry about Inuyasha," Rin walked over to him and smiled.

"Get away from me wench," Kouga kicked her away and laughed as she landed a distance away.

"Insolent fool," Sesshomaru ran over to him and grabbed him by the neck, "Never do that again or I will kill you," Sesshomaru slowly let go. Kouga rubbed his neck.

"Stupid mutts," Kouga walked out of the bedroom and out of the castle. He could hear one of his wolves calling to him. "I gotta go to them, but Kagome….." he finally decided he would hurry and kill whatever was the matter and be back before long. He took off running and got back to the waterfall, but it was unusually quiet.

"Kou…ga," Ginta called from one of the nearby bushes.

"What's happened here," he walked over to find a arrow in Ginta's back.

"Lady Kikyo, came to give you a message………..But then she started attacking us," He struggled to his knees.

" Where is Hakaku," Kouga looked around.

"He was one of the lucky ones who got away, but Lady Kikyo went after them"

" I smell something evil," he ran underneath the water into the cave. All of his wolves were dead, every last one of them. "What's this," he picked up a black shard of the Shikon no Tama. He looked for a moment at his dead family and snarled. "I WILL GET YOU KIKYO," Kouga howled and then shoved the jewel shard in his forehead. Black aurora swirled around him. His heart raced until he couldn't stand it, before long Kouga lay on the ground unconscious.

Back with Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru, should we worry about Inuyasha and Kouga," Jaken walked toward the window.

"I feel something evil coming," Rin chirped in.

"You are right Rin it is Lady Kikyo coming to kill Kagome," Sesshomaru said almost emotionless.

"Me Lord are you sure it is the priestess,"

"You doubt me Jaken," Sesshomaru walked away giving a small growl, "Rin go kill Jaken,"

"Yes Fluffy-chan," Rin giggled and walked toward Jaken who was now shaking. Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome's bed and looked at the crescent moon on her forehead which was still red.

"That moon, why is so familiar," he paced around the floor but then stopped to listen to Jaken's screams. "Why do you have my father's moon?." Before long Sesshomaru could feel Kikyo getting very close, he walked out of Kagome's room and locked the door, then ran out of the castle.

"Why did you come here," he growled as he watched Kikyo walk out of the forest.

"I have come only to give you a message, Naraku has poisoned Inuyasha and Kouga's minds, they will come to kill you and the wretched demon Inuyasha has fallen in love with." She turned and started walking again but stopped, "Sesshomaru, Kagome has the moon of your father does she not?"

"Yes but how do you know,"

"She is now in control of her demon blood, do not fear her anymore,"

"You think I was afraid of her? You are wrong, now leave this area I can handle Inuyasha and that stupid wolf,"

"Are you so sure about that?" she turned back around and walked into the forest and disappeared.

" Stupid miko," Sesshomaru turned around but then felt Kouga coming toward him at an incredible speed. He turned around and seen Kouga and Inuyasha standing there eyes glowing red. Kouga charged first followed by Inuyasha.

"Kill her," They both hissed and attacked at Sesshomaru.

"Never," he yelled and fought them off. Inuyasha reached out and struck at Sesshomaru piercing his armor.

"We must kill her," Kouga hissed and charged toward the castle.

"You will not harm her," Sesshomaru grabbed Kouga's arm causing him to fall backward. Kouga got back up and charged at Sesshomaru once more this time punching him in the stomach. Sesshomaru tried to get up but was pinned down by Kouga. Inuyasha unsheathed his Tetsusaiga.

" You will die, we must follow Lady Kikyo's orders" Inuyasha raised the sword above his head ready to make his final move, when he heard Kagome's voice calling out to him.

"No, Inuyasha," he looked around but couldn't see her. "Stop this madness, can you not see that Kikyo has placed a spell on one of the shards of the shikon jewel,"

"Get out of my head," he screamed and raised the Tetsusaiga once more.

Before he could swing his sword and alluring melody filled the air.

__

My love is like first steps in this snow

The pain as light has come to wake you

But you will never realize

I follow the winds that bring the cold

The lightest touch of feathers falling

My love may be invisible

I inspire the dreams that guide you

You're a half a world away

I can hear you pray for me

Inuyasha turned around and faced the castle, Kagome stood there singing.

"Please, Inuyasha," She pleaded before collapsing. Inuyasha and Kouga's eye's became normal.

"Where the hell am I," Kouga asked while rubbing his head, the black shard of the shikon jewel came out.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru got up and raced over to her, Inuyasha dropped the Tetsusaiga and did the same. Her breath seemed to be calm and shallow.

"Is she going to be alright?" Inuyasha asked with worry in his voice.

"I don't know, for her to use so much energy in so little a time," he picked her up, Kouga came running up to them.

"How the hell did we get back here," he asked while walking into the castle.

"Kikyo placed a spell on you," Sesshomaru answered emotionless.

"What, how?" Inuyasha spoke in astonishment.

"The jewel fragments you have that are black with evil," He laid Kagome back on the bed.

"Sesshomaru, isn't that, isn't it our fathers moon," Inuyasha looked closely at Kagome's forehead.

"Yes that is the very same moon he had, you need not worry about Kagome anymore it seems her demon blood has calmed," they walked out of the room Kagome was in.

"She needs her rest," Kouga chipped in, "Then she can become my mate,"

"Kouga I will rip off your head and shit down your neck," Inuyasha snarled.

"Come on if you dare," Kouga growled back.

"If you are going to fight, do it outside where Lady Kagome will not hear you," Jaken walked up looking like a brunt frog. Rin came in smiling with a torch behind her back, Jaken a worried look toward her.

"You are right Jaken," Sesshomaru agreed.

"My Lord……." He was about to say something else when Sesshomaru pulled out Tokijin and placed by Jaken throat.

" Go tell the cook to prepare dinner, then show Kouga to his room, Inuyasha please follow me," Sesshomaru place his sword back in his belt and started walking down one of the many hallways. Inuyasha stayed quite while he walked down the hallway. " I must discuss something with you," Sesshomaru suddenly spoke as he turned and entered another room.

"What are we doing in fathers room,"

" Father once wrote in a book about his travels," Sesshomaru went over to a night stand and pulled out a little black book. "He once wrote about Kagome and her father Sehesi" Inuyasha walked over and noticed a gold encrusted fang on the front of it.

"The fang is almost exact to the one on this dagger," Inuyasha pulled the dagger from his sleeve.

" Where did you get it," Sesshomaru took it and expected it.

" Kagome found it when she was little, in present day Japan, she started to do some ritual or something," Inuyasha opened the journal and read from it,

__

"I have now journeyed from the eastern lands, My half brother Sehesi is dead and his daughter Kagome is now in my possession, For some odd reason each time I go into battle the crescent on her forehead glows red, my heart is overfilled with a passion that I cannot describe, I must let Sesshomaru train her for I fear if I do she will become to powerful and no one would be able to control her, I must go now,

_Inutaisho_

" This dagger has the scent of your mother," Sesshomaru gave the dagger back to Inuyasha.

"Yeah, but I don't understand is why would my mother give Kagome a dagger,"

" Maybe it was some sort of gift," Sesshomaru put the black book back into the dresser.

-------------------()

Ok, ok I know this might be short but I had to go through Drivers Training and I had barely any time to write this Sorry its taken so long to write it to

I will try and update again shortly

CYA


	18. His lies Her truths

OMG OMG OMG I'm writing hehe

I'm only going to do a few more chapters to this story cuz its kinda long and I want to finish it

Hokay here we go

(Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko and not me whines)

**His lies and her truths**

"Things arent making any sense anymore!" Inu raised his arms, "Why would my mother give her a dagger, and why would she have the moon of our father, why aren't you trying to kill me any more, why why why?"

"You sound more like a child every day, but I can not answer all those questions, I'm not trying to kill you anymore because I wasn't ever trying to kill you, I was trying to keep you strong as our father wished me too,"

"Oh," he was silent after that, "Still did you really have to kick my ass all those years?" Sesshomaru gave a small laugh.

"To keep you strong yes, otherswise you'd be as weak as that pet fox you have,"

"The kit has been calling Kagome his mom now,"

"And you father I would guess?" Sesshomaru handed Inu the dagger back.

" The day he does that is the last day he breathes," They left the bedroom and began walked to the dining room.

" Come now little brother, if you and Lady Kagome were to have pups of your own how would you react?" Inu was silent and then made a face of disgust.

" That's it I'm never having any!" He yelled.

"Quiet fool," They heard kouga yell from the dining room.

"Oh shut up wolf, you have no right to say anything, stupid wolf" Inuyasha tucked his arms in his sleeves as he mumbled the last part.

" Then don't be as bull headed and loud as a 4 year old." Kouga quickly shot back at him. They both locked in a death stare. Jaken lead out with another small imp who was carring a tray load of food. As the small imp gave set the plates in front of the larger demons each one heard each others stomach growl. Soon as the last plate had been laid Inuyasha and Kouga started shoveling handful after handful into there mouths. Sesshomaru on the other hand starred at the two and would take a delicate bite every so often. After he heard the first large belch he gave a disgusted face, after the second he knew he was no longer hungry.

" Not to bad," The wolf laid back in the chair, "Better then what I eat,"

" Raw meat and worms," Inu snorted.

" There is nothing wrong with wild boar,"

"At least cook it first!" Kouga made fun of Inu by imitating him.

" Just because I'm a wolf doesnt mean I dont eat uncooked things unlike you mutt,"

"For your information Kagome cooks for me all the time! She's a really good cook I might add."

" I should go check her bandages," Sesshomaru stood, "I'll leave you two to your disucssion." He could hear their growls behind him as he climbed the stairs to her room. Knowing his brother knew about him training him every so often, he didn't really need to have his iron face facade on anymore. He opened the door and stepped into the dark room. He listened in closely to Kagomes shallow breathing. He crossed the room and came closer to the bed. " How am I ever going to thank you Kagome,"

"Thank me?" She said in almost a whisper.

" Sorry to have awaken you,"

" It's alright,"

" How are you feeling?"

" I hurt everywhere, it's like I was hit by a bus,"

" A bu-s?"

" A big fast moving metal object"

"Oh, glad there isnt any here then," He watched as she smiled came acrossed her face but quickly was replaced by a gasp of pain.

" When will it stop hurting?"

" In a few days, you will be as good as new,"

" Sesshomaru I want to thank you for everything you have done for me, and Inuyasha,"

" It was nothing Kagome, here I have to change a few of your bandages." He walked out of the room for a bit but when he came back in she had fallen back asleep, 'they can wait,' he thought and closed the door behind him. He heard something smash and ran to the dining room.

" She will choose me and you know it!" Kouga ran around the room. Inu was not far behind with the tetsusaiga drawn.

"Halt!" Sesshomaru's voice rang out. Both stopped in seemed in mid air, their faces with a hint of fear. "You two are acting like children!"

" You sound like dad," Inuyasha laughed. Kouga tucked his tail between his legs, suddenly the sound of wolves howling caught his attention.

"My pack!" Excitment ran through his body.

" So?" Inu answered with annoyance.

"Most of them were killed by Kikyo, but I must get back to the ones that are alive."

" Wait," Sesshomaru walked in front of him. " What if Kikyo has poisoned them with the sacred shards as she did you?"

" Damn it your right,"

" Let's all go," Inu sheathed his sword.

" Bored mutt?"

" No I want to see you killed," He gave a smirk.

" None of us will die," Sesshomaru pushed ahead of them.

" Awww," Inu whined.

" Will Kagome be okay here alone?"

"Jaken is here, also I have a protection spell around the castle,"

" Alright lets go!" Inu started running. The two quickly caught up. The scent of wolves became stronger, and soon they had to stop. The tree's soon began and the sound of hundereds of paws hitting the ground rounded them. Wind began to circle and a funnel shape surrounded

" We're being circled!" Sesshomaru shouted.

" Brothers, listen to me! Stop this madness!" Kouga tried to plead.

" They wont listen to you, they're minds are under Kikyo's control," Inuyasha unseathed Tetsusaiga, " I'll stop them, KAZA NO KIZU" A wave of power was sent breaking up the surrounding wind. Bodies of wolves lay on the ground.

" My pack!" Kouga charged afte Inuyasha but was stopped by Sesshomaru.

"Someones still here," His eyes searched the forest around them.

" Your right Sesshomaru," a delicate but low womans voice was heard.

" Wait a minute Naraku's scent," Inu snarled.

" To clever Inuyasha," Kagura appeared walking slowly toward them.

" The wind witch, she's the one that was controlling my pack," Kouga went to attack but Inu placed his sword in front of him.

" Kikyo's right behind her,"

" Yes Inuyasha she is right here, but she no longer knows you or of your past, she is under Naraku's control now, begging on her knee's she came to him," Kagura smirked.

" What do I care anymore, I have Kagome!" Inu growled.

" Oh I think you'll be surprised," The lifeless maiden took a few steps closer to them and brought out her hand, in it was the sacred Jewel fully completed.

" The Shikon no tama!" All three shouted.

" Yes Inuyasha and if you want it, you will have to kill Kikyo once and for all,"

" Hurry up and do it so we can get back to Kagome," Inuyasha stayed silent.

"I'm sorry Kikyo," He picked up his Tetsusaiga, raised it above his head but stopped, his hair covered his face, but everyone noticed the tear the dripped off his chin. The sword glowed bright, then he remembered all the times Kagome had cried over him, the time Kagome seen him with Kikyo, how hard she cried, and the times after everyone was asleep they would sit together her in his lap and just sit looking up at the stars. " I'm sorry that you never cared as much as she does, I'm sorry that you went to Naraku because there was no where else to go, I'm sorry that you wont every have to plague me again!" He brought his blade crashing down splitting the undead miko in half. The jewel disappeard in thin air.

"The jewel was fake, I should have known, I mean there still are pieces in my legs and arm," Kouga stood proudly. Inuyasha stood with his blade still on the ground. Kagura had now gone. Sesshomaru walked toward Inuyasha.

" You had to do it," Inu turned and sheathed his sword.

" Let's get back," he said quietly and then began running. The two followed somewhat behind not saying anything.

Ta da I started writing again cuz i have INPSIRATION :D


End file.
